Stargate Millennium Hand Guide
by StargateMillennium
Summary: The Tau'ri are now the Fifth Race. But what does that mean? What new advancements have they come up with? What new dangers lurk in NGC 300? This is a guide detailing the different races, locations, and technologies in Stargate Millennium. These include ideas or details that have not shown up in the story but exist in universe.
1. Prologue

Purpose

The purpose of this tech manual is three fold. One is shameless self advertisement. The second is to put all the ideas I've head into one location. That way if someone is curious of what I've come up with, they can see. I will also include details of ideas I've had but have been unable to put into episodes. And third is so that I have a single location containing my ideas. When I first started this series, I had no real plans or direction. It was supposed to be a weekly adventure. That has resulted in retcons and deus ex machinas and other mistakes I want to avoid from here on out. Plus I normally had to go to my old stories and try to find details if I forgot something. Now all that I need is in one location.

Also, I want to take this opportunity to ask about the future of SGM. When started, I used a three chapter episodic format to match the episodic format of the series. Some of you have brought this up in saying this was a bad idea. At the time I couldn't do much. The story was rolling which meant I had to wait until a major plot point to change styles. A major plot point has been hit. So should I use a single story format? Or maintain three chapter episodes?


	2. Atlas : NGC 300

**NGC 300**

NGC 300 is a spiral galaxy in the constellation Sculptor, over six million light years away from the Milky Way. It is one of the closest galaxies to the Local Group, and probably lies between the latter and the Sculptor Group.

Unlike Pegasus or Milky Way, NGC 300, also known Caldwell 70, was once a hub of not only the Ancients but the entire Alliance of Four Great Races. At the height of the Alliance, Caldwell 70 was the center of their massive empire. And at the center of that empire was Millennium, the capital city of the Alliance. When the Alliance disbanded, they also abandoned everything they had built in Caldwell 70.

**Characteristics**

Unlike Milky Way or Pegasus, Caldwell 70 is not dominated by a single galaxy-spanning force. Due to a very chaotic history the galaxy holds numerous nations and empires of various sizes and levels of technology. But all have a vested interest in the Alliance and procuring their technology.

While races like the Harvesters have a galaxy-wide presence and there are superpowers such as the Ror'char and the Quinterans, none of them oppress the galaxy and restrict it from developing advanced technology like the wraith and Goa'uld have. While there are some primitive civilizations, most are rather advanced and have integrated both space travel and the stargate into their society.

Because of its past, the entire galaxy is in a state of chaos and the wars between different nations can be compared to the infighting between the Goa'uld. The Ror'char are in a constant state of conquest. The Quinterans are seen as a murderous scourge. And the Harvesters are feared by nearly every race and individual living in this galaxy.

**Space Pirates**

Along with its countless civilizations, the galaxy is infested by space pirates. The exact definition of space pirate is not defined but generally it is defined as a group that lacks any official form of government and legal system. Space pirates can be malevolent or benign and include smugglers, pirates, drug dealers, marauders, slavers, looters, and more. Most space pirates are not welcome by other nations and civilizations but some are hired as privateers on behalf of some nations.

These pirates make up a large part of the chaos with many pirate ships constantly on the hunt for prey. Their technology is often geared toward incapacitating a target. There are also pirate havens where pirates can come, take shelter, refuel, and resupply.

While pirates are considered to be not of any nation, they do have their own culture and traditions. They say that lack of order will inevitably breed its own order.

**Superpowers**

While there is no single galaxy-wide empire, there are superpowers whose power and presence can be felt across the galaxy. Among them include the Ror'char who believe in peace through tyranny and the Quinterans, the first Fifth Race. The sizes of the galaxy's superpowers vary but what remains consistent is that they can exert influence or project power on a galactic scale whether that is due to the size of their domain, their level of technology, or both.

Being one of the galaxy's superpowers does have its benefits. Nations are more likely to comply with demands. Nations are less likely to go to war with the superpowers. And they tend to have access to more resources, usually because nations will avoid the resource gathering operations. However, superpowers are also more likely to be targeted by space pirates. Ones with large domains are more likely to have one of their planets harvested by the Harvesters.

**Flora and Fauna**

Most animals in Milky Way and Pegasus bear a strong resemblance to Earth animals. This far out into the unknown, the animals are exotic, sometimes beautiful and sometimes nightmarish. Even space has its own ecosystem.

**Null Zones**

Space is large and most of space has never been traversed before. However, there are some portions of space that should never be traversed through. These are the null zones. The reasons for avoiding these stretches of space vary. They could be infamous hunting grounds for the Harvesters. They could be a no-man's land for two warring nations and laden with traps and weapons ready to fire. They could be infested by space pirates. Or there could be dangerous lifeforms living there. Either way, any starship traveling through Caldwell 70 needs to keep track of these null zones and void ever traveling through them on sublight engines.

**Stargate**

Like the other galaxies, NGC 300 has its own stargate. In the Milky Way, the stargates had triangular chevrons with reddish crystals that locked in each symbol and the stargate was a dull gray, almost looking like stone. These gates were often placed atop pedestals with stairs leading up to them. In Pegasus, the stargates kept the same chevron shape but with a blue crystal and the gate itself looks almost like glass. These gates were often just buried in the dirt. The NGC 300 stargates are a sleek silver. Instead of triangular chevrons, the chevrons on the Caldwell 70 gates are vaguely egg shaped and are a milky white. And it still rotates much like the Milky Way gate. These gates are set atop flat platforms. Like in the Milky Way, different races have different names for the stargate. The most commonly used one is Valgrind. In Norse Mythology, Valgrind was the name of the front gate of Valhalla. It was once believed that whoever mastered the stargate would unlock the secret to the Alliance of Four Great Races. While that believe is not as widely held, many still have hope it is true.

**Known Civilizations**

· Ror'char Sovereignty

· Quinterans

· Damacan Kingdom

· Icthyan Empire

· Nation of Valken of the planet Svartal

· Elora

· Andara

· Leerian Empire

· Þúcarius

· Undora

**Known Races**

· Humans

· Fierri

· Sireen

· Icthyan

· Antenok

· Narkoss

· Skaadrum

· Harvesters

· Makhai

· Nox

· Furling

· Forgotten Ones


	3. Atlas : Millennium

**Millennium**

**Overview**  
The city of Millennium is perhaps one of the grandest achievements in the history of the Alliance of Four Great Races. It was built at the height of the Alliance and was to be a symbol of their unity. It was to house all four races, showing that they could work and coexist in harmony.

It is unknown when or why the city was abandoned but the Millennium Expedition has claimed it as their own to study Alliance technology.

Unlike Atlantis, Millennium was not built with any military intent. Which means it has no weapons to defend itself with though it does have other defenses.

**Geography**  
Millennium is located in the galaxy of NGC 300, also called Caldwell 70 in an empty region of space. Millennium is surrounded by an artificially created nebula. This nebula acts as the day and night cycle, glowing brightly to simulate sunlight during the day and dimming during the night. Millennium has controls to allow changes to the timing and frequency as well as the brightness of the nebula during each cycle. The nebula also serves as a type of camouflage. It does not scramble sensors rather it gives incorrect information, giving the appearance that the nebula is empty and not as dense as it appears. Also, it destabilizes hyperspace windows, making it impossible to jump into or leave hyperspace inside the nebula. The entire city is surrounded by an atmospheric barrier that holds the artificial environment inside.

**Structure**  
Millennium takes full advantage of its environment and, unlike planet-based cities, is not stuck to one plane. The central city sits at the center. Around the central city are four massive walls, each wall with their own city on it. To stand in central city and look in a direction is to look down upon another city. The same goes with standing on one of the side cities and looking up The city is vaguely shaped like a blooming four-petaled flower. The total surface area is unknown but estimates put it to be equivalent to the surface area of Shanghai.

The city was clearly built with a civilian use in mind. And while it is difficult to determine the use of every building they have discovered office buildings, holographic movie theaters, restaurants, a sports arena, warehouses, and even supermarkets.

The central city houses several key features including the gate room, the main hospital that serves as the main infirmary, a garage, a conference room, the Mayor's Office, and even Council Room that holds the treaties and vital documents in a room similar to that of Heliopolis.

**Transportation**  
Due to the sheer size of the city, Millennium provides several methods of transport. The primary method are the arks. Designed by the Furlings, arks link two points in space (more specifically it links one ark to another ark) and allows a person to go from one point to another like walking through a door. Unlike the stargate, there is no wormhole. After punching in the coordinates, the ark doors open and it is as if the two locations were adjacent rooms. Arks are spaced out across the city though there are some locations with direct ark access such as the main hospital in the central city and the gate room. The secondary method is the tram system, which takes passengers to more specific locations. After that, it is a short walk to your destination.

**The Heart of the City**  
There is no official name but it has been nicknamed the heart of the city are four adjoined rooms that make up the arguably most important part of the entire city: the gate room, the control room, the Mayor's Office, and the conference room. The gate room is a large rectangular room. The gate is set up at the far end right in front of a glass window with an orange image on it. To its left and right are stairs leading into hallways away. At the other end of the gate room opposite of the gate is a flight of stairs. After going up one short flight, the stairs branch into two stairways going in opposite directions. The right flight leads to the control room where the gate is operated and monitored from and overlooks the gateroom via a balcony. The left flight of stairs lead to the conference room with its U-shaped table and a crystal monitor on the wall. Between these two rooms and filling the space between the branched stairs is the Mayor's Office, which General Mercer has made his. It has a window that overlooks the gate room and two doors that can lead to either the conference room or control room. The Heart of the City is located in the central tower in Central City.

**The Barrier**  
Like Atlantis, Millennium has a defense feature to prevent unwanted guests. The barrier is a solid slab of unknown material that covers the surface of the stargate. Asgard beaming technology can de-materialize or re-materialize the barrier.

**Infirmary**

The city possesses numerous hospitals. All of these have some medical staff ready to treat minor injuries. However, the main infirmary is located in the central tower of Central City. It is the largest, most well equipped, and easiest to access. It has isolation rooms, an operating theater, and an observation room. Many medical discoveries in Millennium have allowed personnel to recover from injuries that would have been, in the past, permanent or even fatal.


	4. Groups : Millennium Expedition

**Millennium Expedition**

**Overview**  
The Millennium expedition is an international contingent of Tau'ri based in the city of Millennium in the galaxy NGC 300. Unlike Atlantis or Destiny, Millennium is not solely the product of the Ancients but the product of all four races in the Alliance of Great Races and at one point of time even served as the capital city of the Alliance.

Its international origin stems from feelings that a project of such importance could not be the exclusive province of one nation, as well as the first step to unite Earth. However, the expedition is not all that it seems. Due to the galaxy being twice the distance from Milky Way as Pegasus and two expeditions already deployed (the success of the Destiny Expedition being highly debatable), there was a strong hesitation to not deploy one to Millennium. However, a combination of the possibility of studying technology from the other races in the Alliance as well as ulterior motives of multiple groups in power has led to the formation of the Expedition. These groups all have unique interests in the Millennium Expedition and are all keeping sharp eyes on their assets.

**Command Structure**

The Expedition is a military operation, compared to Atlantis which was considered a civilian operation. The expedition is broken up into a multitude of departments, each with its own focus whether it is to maintain city, explore other planets, or advance existing technology. Each department has a Department Head. These heads are considered to be the best in their field and are usually composed of ranking officers. The department heads oversee their department and carry out the orders of the expedition leader. They also serve as advisors. When the need arises, all department heads are gathered to discuss important topics. Personnel can be members of multiple departments if it is deemed their skill set permits it. Some personnel can even be the head of multiple departments. Sometimes issues will be called to vote by the department heads, however the expedition chooses whether or not an issue is voted upon or what the final decision is regardless of the vote.

**Personnel**

The Expedition is currently led by General William Mercer.

Like the SGC, the Expedition also deploys several highly trained teams composed of military personnel and civilians from nearly every country in the world. The Expedition's flagship team, nicknamed the Dusk Riders, is led by Nigerian Royal Air Force Commander Christopher Umar. Its secondary team, nicknamed Wolf Pack, is led by American USAF Major Terra Annabelle Nova. Its Engineering department is headed by Chinese Doctor Steven Chen. Its Physics Department and Research Department is headed by American USAF Major Jennifer Elizabeth Hailey. Its Medical Department and Biology Department is headed by English Doctor Kara Anne Osborn who also serves as Chief Medical Officer.

The Expedition has also taken on several aliens as official members of its Expedition including two Eloran pilots, Ror'char Professor Corin Nevec, the terrorist Soren Stavig, and Sir Arcturus of the Knights of Aurox. Other members include Royal Australian Air Force Flight Lieutenant Charles James Martin, Isaac McFree, Arthur Dannick, Russian Air Force Captain Nadia Tolinev, and Doctor Jay Norman Felger.

**Equipment**

Unlike the Atlantis and Destiny expeditions, the Millennium Expedition was granted limited alien technologies. They were given access to prototype technologies worked on at the SGC and Area 51 to continue the research on Millennium. These include several X699 models, containers of tacs, the drop shield, the Chimera Holographic System, and plasma-tipped rounds. These technologies are not used during exploration missions. However, they have proven to be immensely helpful for combat missions.

Tacs or Tacluchnatagamuntoron are Goa'uld sentry guns each the size of a baseball and are used as part of the gate room's defense. The drop shield is a portable shield generator which, when activated, creates a domed one-way shield that allows solders to shoot out.

**Policies**

It did not take long for the expedition to realize the dangers faced in Caldwell 70 are unlike those faced in the Milky Way or Pegasus. Given this, General Mercer has made it a requirement that all teams going off-world carry at least one alien weapon with them. The expedition have several that they can choose from including the Eloran thermal lance and fierri helical rail rifles but the weapons of choice belong to the Ror'char. Hailey has also made an exception and is permitted to bring an X699 as a substitute.

Mercer is also very strict about security with non-military personnel being forbidden access to several locations. Mercer has also ordered increased usage of alien technology. Fireteams are required to wear Ror'char armor for increased protection.

**Relationship with the Galaxy**

Unlike Atlantis with the wraith or the SGC with the Goa'uld, the power in Caldwell 70 are not dedicated to destroying the Expedition. While they have a vested interest in Millennium itself, they do not consider the Millennium Expedition to be any sort of real threat. The Expedition are widely considered to be space pirates. Over time, the Expedition's actions have earned them the respect of the Ror'char. When learning that Tau'ri were also declared the fifth race, the Quinterans have taken an interest in not the expedition itself but Earth. Recently, General Mercer has been making a dedicated effort into changing the Expedition's standing as space pirate so it can be recognized as its own independent nation.


	5. Groups : Ror'char - The Few For The Many

**Ror'char**

**Overview**  
If there is a symbol of absolute control in the universe, it would the be Ror'char. A superpower in NGC 300, the Ror'char control countless worlds. And technology left behind by the Alliance has stimulated their economy and military, producing ships enhanced with Alliance technology.

The Ror'char is not one race but a melting pot of countless alien races all living and working together.

**Peace Through Power**

Just as certain cultures on Earth prioritize freedom and representation, the Ror'char prioritize safety and peace and are willing to go to any means to do so. It starts at a young age. All schools submit students to extensive brainwashing and indoctrination to believe in peace and safety above all else. By the time citizens are adults, they actively hate those who disagree with their doctrine. Supplementing this is Black Watch, the Ror'char military police who patrol the streets and will arrest those with the wrong opinion. Speaking out is very dangerous in Ror'char society, but there are very few who do thanks to the extensive brainwashing. Many who do are taken to reeducation camps for processing. Others have been executed.

Despite the level of control induced by the government often seeming hellish, Ror'char officials take their duties very seriously and are renown for not abusing their power. Honor is ingrained into their culture even among their politicians to the point many would rather die than be dishonored. If a politician is suspected of abusing power they are encouraged to submit themselves for investigation. It is actually customary to volunteer to be investigated to show there is nothing to hide. If a politician is proven to be abusing power the punishment ranges from demotion to death depending on the severity. The ideal of putting the many before the few is a mantra among Ror'char leaders to the point many of them, despite being in positions of power with high pay, live rather modest lives because they gave away much of their earnings. This has allowed the Ror'char to achieve a utopian level of peace in their nation.

**Society**  
There are two phrases that define Ror'char society. The ends justify the means. The few for the many.

Many, such as Corin Nevec, would describe Ror'char society as hellish due to the dictatorial rule they live under and the threat of death for those who defy it. Others would describe it as paradise, that as long as you agree with everything said you are guaranteed a happy life. The economy in the Ror'char Sovereignty is booming with a homeless and unemployment rate that nears zero. The crime rate is so low that the concept of locking your doors out of fear of an intruder is considered paranoid.

Some of these do come at a price. As mentioned before, free will and free thinking is limited. And Black Watch troopers are notorious for their brutality. The idea of beating a petty thief to death is applauded. Though, there is strict overwatch on all actions. If it turns out that the man the Black Watch trooper killed was harmless or not guilty of whatever he was accused of, the trooper will face severe and unforgiving punishment equal if not worse than what he has dished out.

The Ror'char highly value skill and honor. Its leaders are chosen based on the mastery and background of their profession.

Just as many western nations fantasize the idea of overthrowing a dicatorship and saving its citizens by installing a democracy, the Ror'char fantasize the idea of overthrowing democracies and saving its citizens by annexing it into the Ror'char Sovereignty.

**Honor**  
Honor is an integral part of Ror'char society. Many Ror'char citizens would rather die than be dishonored. Though its meanings are rather gray and often left up to interpretation. For example, deception is considered dishonorable. But if using deception can save lives then the act of not using it is considered dishonorable.

Things such as prejudice and bigotry are considered extremely dishonorable.

Honor touches every aspect of Ror'char society and not just the military. Politicians zealous devotion to honor is what keeps them clean. While its military police is brutal, if any of them learn they have misjudged a situation they will volunteer to commit ritual suicide as penance. Even business men must find a balance between honor.

**Culture**  
Just as one nation is comprised of countless different cultures, so are the Ror'char. However, while culture is often defined by geography, Ror'char culture is defined by employment. Businessmen adhere to their own culture. As do doctors, teachers, troopers, and even simple shop keepers. There are some constants for all Ror'char cultures, such as the concept of honor, but they are vastly different and influenced by the races the Ror'char have annexed over its existence. For example, the culture followed by Ror'char troopers have been influenced by the culture of civilizations that were adept at warfare. Scientists follow a culture influenced by civilizations who were renown for their intellect. A citizen's job is dictated by the government and aimed to make sure everyone has a job, choosing jobs based on a combination of their race, physiology, their interests, and their skills.

Views on belief systems different than Ror'char view is not only looked down upon but hated, viewing belief and rhetoric that is not their own as either violent or will cause inevitable violence. Opposing politics are silenced and the act of silencing them is applauded.

However, the Ror'char military has a completely different view. They are taught to embrace the opposing political views and to study them. Unlike the citizens, they do not despise those who see things different but rather honor them as sacrifices to maintain peace. There are memorials built on many government facilities honoring those killed for having an opposing viewpoint.

While civilians having opposing view points is honored by the troopers, many troopers look down upon democracies. Individuals such as Exodan Krell view democracies as a feeble attempt to masquerade as a free society while imposing similar rule as the Ror'char to empower the power-hungry and corrupt, citing brainwashing in schools and silencing political opposition on the basis that they are violent or will inspire violence. Dictatorships are not viewed as harshly. If a dictator or emperor seems to make an honest attempt to better his country, even a failed attempt, the Ror'char will not treat the leader harshly. However, those that use their government powers for selfish reasons at the cost of their nation are despised even more so than the leaders of a democracy.

Enemy combatants are treated based on how they are viewed. Soldiers from an opposing nation are often treated with respect. However, if the enemy is a war criminal or a space pirate, the Ror'char are unforgiving in their treatment. After attacking a slave trading post, all the slavers were decreed to be sent to Ror'char medical facilities to be used as subjects for medical experiments.

**Conclusion**  
In an ancient alien mythology, Ro'chagon was a nightmarish monster who protected a village, defending the innocent and showing no mercy for the wicked. And it is with good reason the Ror'char have been named after such a mythos as they aim to bring about peace and prosperity through any means necessary.


	6. Units: Ror'char Trooper

Ror'char Trooper

**Overview**  
Different aspects of Ror'char society have been influenced by the countless civilizations they have annexed, integrating the best aspect of each. Upon that, the Ror'char have been hybridizing Alliance technology with their own since their inception. And the Ror'char trooper, face of the Ror'char military, was the result.

However, because of the quality of a Ror'char trooper, they are less numerous. Couple that with the sheer size of the Ror'char Empire and while the raw number of Ror'char troopers may be high, they are often encountered in small groups.

While SG teams have had success fighting much larger enemy forces when it came to jaffa, wraith, or even ori soldiers, they have struggled against even small groups of Ror'char troopers. All victories in battle against troopers have required two or more advantages whether it is a tactical advantage such as a three-pronged ambush, a numerical advantage such as outnumbering the troopers 2 to 1, or even a technological advantage such as using Ror'char techonlogy against them. Battles on equal footing to the troopers have consistently resulted in defeat.

**Training**  
Because a Ror'char trooper dedicates their life to combat, their training is extensive. Not only do they learn marksmanship but they also practice hand to hand combat, knife combat, even sword combat. Along with combat, they are also given survival training, taught hunting, innoculated against several types of poisons and bacteria, and even put through rigorous mental trials. Certain trooper positions are given specialized training such as sharpshooting, engineering, and medicinal.

Even after they complete boot camp, their training is never complete. Unlike Earth militaries, being a Ror'char trooper is a trooper's only occupation. When they are not fighting, they are training and honing their skills. In training camps it is not uncommon to see duels or meditation sessions taking place.

**Culture**  
Every Ror'char occupation comes with its own culture, designed to maximize the potential of everyone in that position. The culture of the Ror'char troopers is a warrior's culture also influenced by the mythology of Ro'chagon, a nightmarish monster who defended the innocent and showed no mercy for the wicked. It is the dream of every troopers to be the best trooper possible, to dedicate themselves to the greater good, to master all their skills, and to die a warrior, to be the embodiment of Ro'chagon. It is their dream to be killing machines then use these skills to protect and defend.

Like all aspects of Ror'char culture, troopers have a strong sense of honor which ties into their desire to better themselves as troopers and to die as a warrior. Better to be dead than to be dishonored. However, their desire for honor was not a mindless one. Needlessly throwing away lives was considered dishonorable. And dying a warrior's death does not necessarily mean dying in battle. Retiring and teaching new recruits how to be troopers before dying of old age is considered as much of a warrior's death as dying on the battlefield.

Another important aspect is brotherhood. All troopers feel a bond with their fellow troopers, viewing each other all as cogs working the Ror'char war machine.

Many concepts of honor were inherited from the warrior cultures integrated. As such, many traditions have been carried over, though often reinterpreted for modern use. Concepts such as duels to the death and trials by combat are still used though with different purpose. The two examples given are often used when an ongoing conflict is or will come at a high cost of lives and resources. If two warring armies are at a stalemate and the inevitable confrontation will be costly, either general can invoke a duel to the death in which they will agree to terms of victory before one warrior from both armies will come out to fight each other. Both victor and loser are expected to honor the terms. Thus a battle that could cost thousands of lives has been reduced to a duel that only cost one. The challenge to a duel can be refused.

Despite their strong sense of honor, troopers are known for being ruthless and completely merciless in battle and very brutal in a fight. When facing a Ror'char troopers it is said 'if you want to surrender, surrender now because you won't get a chance to change your mind when they kick in the door'. Many consider their sense of honor twisted. Fighting dirty in a duel is considered dishonorable. However, fighting dirty in a real battle is encouraged and very common and troopers have no qualms maiming their enemies. Delivering a slow death is only dishonorable if it is done to satisfy sadism. Slow death as a form of vengeance or for efficiency is not dishonorable.

**Armor**  
Ror'char trooper armor is perhaps the most notable aspect of their forces. The Ror'char was facing a galaxy of countless civilizations with countless different types of weapons and different levels of technology. The armor the Ror'char built was designed to meet nearly every challenge.

In terms of appearance, the Ror'char armor is a full-body suit comprised of plates. The chest section is covered in horizontal plates. The hands are covered by gauntlets and the legs have greaves under their boots. Attached to both shoulders are large spaulders that act almost like a shield in a firefight. The helmet looks similar to a motorcycle helmet though its visor is much larger, covering the chin and the forehead. The visor comes equipped with a HUD, a radio, and several different types of vision including night, thermal, and sonar.

The armor comes in two parts. First is the power armor. This machine is attached to the inside of the suit and enhances the user's physical prowess. Both strength and speed see some increase but the biggest increase is to endurance and stamina, allowing troopers to operate for longer periods of time than other soldiers. The power armor also supports most of the weight of whatever equipment being carried.

The second part is the protective layer. This was constructed studying energy-absorption methods used by the Ancients. Anubis had constructed Kull Warrior armor using similar knowledge. Ror'char trooper armor isn't quite as effective but still impressive nonetheless. The Ror'char armor does absorb a significant amount of energy from whatever attacks it is hit by. It will then use that energy to strengthen the armor itself to withstand the remainder of the impact. The more powerful the weapon, the more resistant the armor is against it. Weapons that could normally kill armored targets in a single shot now require three to five shots. And it appears to be even more effective against energy weapons

The armor does have limitations. It is possible to overwhelm the armor regardless of its energy absorption. While a trooper can survive a grenade or small explosion, a C4 to the face would severely injure if not kill a trooper. On the flip side, the armor's energy-absorbing abilities will not activate if there is too little energy and when not strengthened the armor is like plastic. This means weak weapons are shockingly effective against Ror'char troopers. Ironically while a direct hit from an impact grenade would merely knock a trooper off its feet, a spear to the chest will kill it since it would penetrate the armor. Blunt weapons and knives have also shown to be successful.

**Weapons**

The Ror'char have a host of weapons used for fulfiling a variety of roles. Because the Ror'char Sovereignty used to be in a civil war, many of these weapons were also designed with the intend of penetrating Ror'char armor.

* Ion rifle

* Storm Rifle

* Blast Cannon

* Buzz blade

**Conclusion**

Dedicating their life and existence to combat, no other sight on the battlefield strikes fear like the Ror'char trooper. The dark samurai and black knights of the universe, these nigh unstoppable killing machines use some of the most advanced weapons and armor the stargate program has ever seen to compliment their supernatural skill and lethality. When the Ror'char armies march, entire worlds fall.


	7. Groups : Quinterans - The Fifth Race

Quinterans: The first Fifth Race

**Overview**  
The Quinterans are a human civilization in Caldwell 70. They are amongst the smallest civilizations but, due to their technology, amongst the most powerful and are considered a superpower in the galaxy. In NGC 300, the Quinterans have become a symbol of death and destruction. However they were not always like this. They were even once considered the Fifth Race.

**History**  
NGC 300's history is shrouded in chaos. The earliest records show at one point of time the galaxy was dominated by the Makhai, a race of warring monsters who oppressed the galaxy. The Quinterans discovered their stargate and was thrown into this chaotic universe. Over the course of several years, they worked together with numerous alien civilizations, including the Ancients, to bring down the Makhai. While the Ancients supported the human planet's efforts, their resources were more dedicated to their losing war with the wraith.

Over the course of the war, the humans from this little backwater planet became known as heroes that would dedicate themselves to help and protect all sorts of planets whether it was to protect them from malevolent elements or simply deliver food and medical supplies. They were an undeniable symbol of good in the galaxy.

Finally, the Makhai fell and the galaxy got to work rebuilding itself. Around this time, the Ancients called the humans to meet with them. The Ancients had declared their war with the wraith lost and they were going to abandon their technology and flee to Earth. But before they did, they declared these humans to be the Fifth Race before granting them Ancient technology. The remaining three races were reluctant but the Ancients had faith that these humans would win them over.

Naming themselves the Quinterans to match their new position, these humans got to work maintaining peace in the galaxy. However, this proved to be more difficult than they anticipated. The vaccuum left by the Makhai gave rise to countless alien civilizations but it also gave rise to space pirates. Upon this, they also decided to make the stargate public, announcing it to their entire world. Unity was brought about almost seamlessly and even the original organization that used the stargate and the teams that used it were declared heroes. With the planet unified, they returned their attention to the rest of the galaxy.

The Quinterans tried to take down the space pirates as quickly as possible. However, being a nonconventional enemy, that too proved difficult. Just when it seemed the pirates were vanquished, there would be a surge and more would pop up. It would often seem the Quinterans were making things worse, not better. Upon that, relations between many of the new civilizations began breaking down. The Quinterans began using increasingly extreme tactics in order to bring peace to the galaxy, much to the protest of their alien allies. Eventually, relations between them and their alien allies began breaking down. At some point of time, the Quinterans' alien allies no longer felt safe and began taking precautionary measures in order to ensure their safety. The Quinterans discovered these measures and ended their alliance.

It is unknown when the breaking point was or what it was or if the breaking point was a single event, but at some point the Quinterans launched an attack on all their former allies, wiping many of them from the face of the galaxy. Their military efforts tripled as they began to force their will upon other nations. Nations were to submit to their policies or be wiped out. And with Ancient technology, it was a slaughter.

The ascended Ancients, the Asgard, Nox, and Furlings all bore witness to this and were utterly horrified by what was created. The Quinterans became a major influence on their decision to never interfere with the affairs of lesser beings even in the face of undeniable evils like Anubis.

**Mandate**  
The Quinterans are the Fifth Race and their role is clear: to maintain peace in the galaxy, unite it together, and bring justice, equality, democracy, and freedom to all.

Though not technically in the mandate but because the Quinterans are the Fifth Race and their goal is just, any who oppose them must be villainous and be eliminated. Nations must submit agree to Quinteran policies or be destroyed.

**Culture**  
The Quinterans are a democratic republic made of up a small handful of planets with each planet divided into territories further divided into states. Citizens elect their government officials. The Quinterans hold dictatorships and monarchies in great disdain and value freedom. Every several years, elections are held to vote new leaders into power. Because of the support for the Quinteran war efforts, leaders are almost guaranteed to support it in order to get elected.

While the Quinterans boast that they are a free nation many who have spoken against the Quinteran war efforts have been arrested for terrorism or conspiracy to commit terrorism. Others are disgraced, losing their jobs livelihoods on the grounds that they are dangerous or delusional. For the Quinterans, it is undeniable fact that those who do not support the war effort are either are violent and intend to overthrow the Quinteran government and attempt to oppress the galaxy like the Makhai did, or they will inspire others to do. Some say that this is no different than a secret police force used many dictatorships like the Ror'char. Others say this is just the practice of the limits of freedom that all free nations must implement. As mentioned before, the Quinterans are widely considered to be a symbol of death and destruction due to the sheer death toll they have racked. But the Quinterans say that this is because of propaganda launched by those who seek to oppress the galaxy. Other nations call them conquerors. Quinterans call themselves protectors.

**Conclusion**

The Quinterans are everything the Alliance fears when it comes to meddling with lesser races. And they are a grim lesson the Tau'ri must face lest they wish to become just like the Quinterans.


	8. Ships : FF 305 Typhon

FF 305 Typhon

**Overview**  
While the Tau'ri have advanced greatly thanks to the technology given by the Asgard and the research done on a whole manner of alien civilizations including the Ancients, Goa'uld, and Ori, the Tau'ri still take a cautious approach when dealing with its space fleet. And while the 304 is now a force to be reckoned with, studies of past conflicts have shown that despite its power there is always a chance that an even more powerful foe may appear, one that the 304 cannot take in single combat. And even if one doesn't, there have been instances where a 304 is overwhelmed by lesser opponents. The FF 305 was built in response to this, to be able to take on greater and more numerous threats not in head to head combat but through stealth.

The Typhon is a stealth frigate and nearly every aspect of it was designed with that in mind. The Typhon is smaller than the 304, approximately half its size, possessing fewer armaments, and lacking any hangar bays. And while the 304 does provide a lot crew comforts, such as large hallways and giving crew their own rooms, the 305 is notably more cramped and the crew quarters comprised of bunks.

All of this was done in favor of its stealth systems. The Typhon is equipped with a cloaking device, one that does not require as much power to use because of the Typhon's smaller size. However, in the past, ships with advanced sensors have been able to detect cloaked ships. And despite its smaller size, cloaking the 305 still requires an enormous amount of energy. In response to this, the Typhon comes with what is called the Hephaestus Core which, when activated, will begin absorbing all ship emissions including heat and radiation. This further reduces the energy consumed by the cloak and theoretically should render it completely invisible to even the most advanced sensors. The downside of the Hephaestus Core is that it cannot run indefinitely. After absorbing so much energy, it will need to release that energy which will also alert all nearby ships of the Typhon's presence.

The ship was named Typhon as its first use was in Operation Typhon where it took part in the effort to bring and official end to the Goa'uld-infested Trust.

**Appearance**

The Typhon measures approximately 130 m in length. It bears a strong resemblance to the 304 that came before it. However, nearly every identifiable part is notably smaller. The neck that holds the VLS tubes is shorter and the ship does not have the hangar bays the 304 has. It also has two large dual-barrel rotating energy cannons. One is placed at the top of the ship near the stern and the other is placed on the bottom near the front.

**Combat Analysis**  
The Typhon is not as sturdy at the 304 in combat. Both its armor and shields are weaker. However, its weapons are even stronger and built to work alongside its stealth capabilities.

The Typhon carries an armament of torpedoes. In terms of space warfare, the SGC uses the term torpedo to describe self propelled guided munitions that move slower than most capital ships. But the most lethal aspect of the Typhon's torpedoes is that they can be launched even while cloaked.

Along with that, the Typhon comes with 16 railguns, 6 VLS missile tubes, a single Asgard beam weapon, and a pair of Thud Cannons. The thud cannons are anti-ship energy weapons built from researching other ships-based energy weapons including but not limited to the ha'tak staff cannons, wraith particle cannons, and Ori pulse cannons.

While its weapons are fewer in number they are perhaps the most powerful ship weapons the Tau'ri have ever built.

**Stealth Mode**

Stealth mode is activated when the ship is to be cloaked. All non-essential systems are shut down. Lights are turned off and red emergency lights are turned on. Power to the life support is reduced. And the Hephaestus Core is activated. This why the ship has minimal energy emissions and thereby reduces the energy required to cloak.

**Torpedoes**

Every aspect of the Typhon was built with stealth in mind, especially its torpedoes. A ship cannot fire while cloaked due to how much energy is released when it does. A cloak will not be able to mask the energy released from weapons fire and will overload attempting to do so. The torpedo is designed to work around it, using cold gasses as its exhaust severely cuts down most of its energy emissions. The initial intent was for it to fire cloaked missiles, however cloaking weapons proved costly. So the Type II cloaking device was formed to simply mask its emissions. The downside is that the torpedo moves at much slower speeds to the point its acceleration can be compared to that of a capital ship.

Due to its slow speeds, small size, and its lack of emissions, ship sensors will still detect the torpedo but dismiss it as space debris. This allows naquadah and even naquadria enhanced warheads to be delivered to an enemy without them ever knowing what hit them. However, torpedoes are useless in open combat as ships will pick up unidentified objects departing the enemy vessel and the technician can report them to be shot down.

**Conclusion**  
Though a seeming downgrade from the 304 in many ways, this glass cannon of a ship is a force to be reckoned with and a threat to even large fleets. The Typhon is in many ways the shark of deep space and all other ships best pray they are not on the menu.


	9. Ships : FA 306 Damocles

FA 306 Damocles

**Overview**

With the power of the 304 and the 305, the SGC has begun developing ships fitting other roles such as patrol and rapid response. On Earth, troops under fire can request air support. Teams off-world get no such reassurance. The 306 Damocles class Fast Attack ship was the response to this.

Developed for rapid response and deployment to give troops orbital support, the 306 was made as a peacekeeping vessel to provide overwatch for both troops and allies.

**Appearance**

Anyone who had the opportunity to lay their eyes on the Prometheus will note a distinct similarity between the two vessels in terms of appearance. However, the large structure stationed near the back of the ship is missing and instead holds another pair of engines. The 306 is slightly smaller than an al'kesh but larger than a cargo ship.

**Armament**

The 306 lacks both VLS tubes and torpedo tubes but instead has several heavy caliber rail cannons and energy cannons. While these don't do serious damage to the shields of larger capital ships, they do whittle them away.

**Combat Analysis**

The 306 has the fastest hyperdive the Tau'rive have ever created. However, maximum speeds put serious strain on the drive and can only be used in short bursts. This confines the 306 to one galaxy but allows it to be rapidly deployed to nearly any location in that galaxy. The 306 is much cheaper than the 304 or 305, allowing them to be produced in higher quantities. The role of the 306 is two-fold.

One is fast-action response. If an offworld team is under fire and requires support, a 306 can be deployed to their location to provide orbital support. Orbital bombardment is something most capital ships can do. However, between the strength of their weapons and the range the bombardment is taking place, chances are the ship will wipe out its own troops. The 306's weapons and advanced targeting systems allow it to perform danger-close fire missions even from orbit. It could also be used to launch precision strikes without endangering troops.

The second is patrol. 306's can run interference and whittle away the shields of enemy ships to buy time until a 304 can finish the job.

The 306 can also be deployed on missions where sending a 304 is considered overkill. These include scouting, supply drops, and retrieval missions.

**Conclusion**

Bigger is not inherently better. The 306 is the next step for the Tau'ri, filling out its fleet with a more versatile ship that aims to act as a watchful guardian from above.


	10. Weapons : X699

X699

**Overview**  
The Tau'ri's first directed energy infantry weapon, the X699 represents a leap in Tau'ri technology with the aim to revolutionize field combat and gear SG teams with the ability to take on more powerful foes. It maintains the advantages Earth's primitive projectile weapons held over other energy weapons such as range, rate of fire, ease of use, and accuracy while adding the advantages of an energy weapon such as its stopping power and it no longer needing to be reloaded.

The x699 is still technically in its testing phase, however Jennifer Hailey took several prototypes with her when she was deployed to Millennium. After the destruction of her Ror'char blast cannon, she adopted the X699 as her weapon of choice. Once testing is complete, the SGC intends for the X699 to become its standard weapon.

**Design**  
The original X699 was large and unwieldy and required naquadah generator that, if shot, could explode in the user's hand. The new design streamlined all the features of the original adopting a look akin to the Cx4 Storm. Instead of a naquadah generator, it uses a naquadah fuel rod inside the grip, and control crystals in the stock allow it to be modified. There are several slits along the length of the weapon that allow it to vent excess heat when firing.

There are mounting rails along its side and top that allow a number of accessories to be attached and used as part of the weapon.

**Specs**

The X699 is still in its prototype testing phase with several variants and models being worked on to see which is optimal including an directed energy rifle with a cyclical rate of fire of 800 rpm. However, that model has been prone to overheating and goes through its naquadah fuel rod at cost-inefficient rate.

The prevailing model is a semi-automatic energy carbine firing blue bolts of plasma at a rate of 90 rpm with an optimum effective range of 200 m. It is 70 cm in length with a barrel length of 35 cm. Since it no longer uses conventional ammunition the X699 does not need to be reloaded. However, it is more prone to overheating even with an Eloran heatsink and fierri modifications.

The bolts of plasma are relatively small but will leave deep wounds where they impact and will likely completely penetrate a target.

Its length makes it ideal to be used in close quarters. And as an energy weapon, it has accuracy and stopping power far exceeding that of a rifle. The SGC sees this as promising as the X699 was built merely as a defense carbine and they have high hopes for future endeavors in creating energy weapons.

Jennifer Hailey has a personal X699 with her own modifications. Her X699 is easily identifiable with the words 'Badass Blonde' engraved in the stock. Hailey's X699 also has several modifications that make it superior to other models including an Eloran heatsink that prevents overheating, fierri barrel enhancements that increase accuracy, and the inclusion of a burst fire mode. And while Hailey will never admit it, she had adopted the X699 with the intent of creating a weapon that would outperform Samantha Carter's Micro 16 assault rifle.

**Development**

A lot of stargate fans always felt like they should've had the SGC find/equip more energy weapons. And I agree. And the X699 seemed like the energy weapon that would be most often seen if the series had continued. Something I did want to address is weapon design. I don't like the appearance of the X699. It looks stupid. It's big, it looks heavy, and I don't see any method of aiming. Also, that naquadah generator screams 'shoot me'. If the X699 did happen then it would adopt a more streamline look. The stats were something I wasn't sure about. I don't like how slow a lot of scifi weapons rate of fire are. I did originally want the X699 to be automatic but in most scenarios it was more ideal to be used at a semi-automatic rate of fire instead.


	11. Ships : Qua'rac - Bringer Destruction

Qua'rac

**Overview**  
For thousands of years, the Goa'uld have reigned supreme, unmatched and unchallenged. Because of this, their empire entered a state of stagnancy. Their technology became geared toward intimidation rather than military might. Overtaking opponents became a matter of quantity rather than quality. However, before the Era Of Stagnation, the Goa'uld fleet was diverse as it was powerful. And one such symbol of that power was the qua'rac.

Almost twice the size of a ha'tak, the qua'rac is solely designed for combat and is capable of pounding enemies with unmatched amounts of firepower consisting of staff cannons of various sizes as well as enhanced plasma charges that pose a particular threat to fighter squadrons. While the appearance of a ha'tak could mean many things ranging from supply transport to a ground invasion, the appearance of an qua'rac could only mean one thing: mass destruction.

During the height of the System Lords, qua'rac were deployed alongside groups of three to four ha'tak that would serve as a battle group. The ha'tak would surround the qua'rac and screen oncoming attackers while the qua'rac provides heavy fire support from the back.

After a thousand years of supremecy, the qua'rac was decomissioned. When it came to intimidation and subjugation, there was nothing the qua'rac could do that the cheaper and more versatile ha'tak couldn't. Soon, they became a relic of the past. However, with the downfall of the System Lords and rise of the Jaffa Nation, the qua'rac has been recomissioned to take on the growing Lucian Alliance threat.

**Appearance**

The qua'rac shares a lot of the same features as the ha'tak. At its center is a large triangular pyramid structure with a black superstructure surrounding it. However this superstructure is much larger to the point of nearly engulfing the pyramid. The triangular superstructure is inverted to the pyramid though there are deep crevices at each of the tips. Three pylons extend from each side as opposed to the ha'tak's two with the center pylon being slightly shorter.

**Combat Analysis**  
The qua'rac was designed for the sole purpose of unleashing mass destruction upon a target. Despite being almost twice the size of a ha'tak, it cannot carry as many troops nor cargo and has no glider bays. Its larger size was instead dedicated to heavier shields and additional weapons. The ship is equipped with 150 staff cannons and repeater cannons. If the staff cannon is the larger variant of the staff weapon then the repeater cannon is the larger variant of the plasma repeater used by kull warriors. These smaller cannons are designed for a higher rate of fire and are ideal for targeting smaller craft like al'kesh and gliders and can be used to shoot down enemy weapons fire. The larger cannons are meant to target capital ships and are larger than even the cannons on a ha'tak. Alongside its staff cannons, the qua'rac comes equipped with numerous enhanced plasma charges and are particularly dangerous to fighter squadrons. These charges would be fired into squadrons where they will explode, throwing plasma in all directions and wiping out all nearby fighters without needing to land a hit. These were also very deadly in orbital bombardment as even after detonation, the ground would be untraversable due to the plasma on it.

Despite being more lethal than the ha'tak, the qua'rac comes with its own set of weaknesses. While possessing heavier shields, it was also less maneuverable. Couple that with its larger size and how much more expensive it is, qua'rac were prime targets for focus fire.

**Conclusion**  
While the qua'rac is not as prolific as the ha'tak and lacks the latter's versatility, the destructive might of this ship is the stuff of legends. Use one well and you'll see much larger fleets crumble before its might.


	12. Groups : Order of Aurox (Spoilers)

The Order of Aurox

**Overview**  
There is a group in Caldwell 70 that have found scriptures written by Aurox and his followers. Aurox aimed to use violence and advanced technology as a means of protecting the weak and innocent. This group has chosen to take up the weapons left behind by Aurox and his followers and fulfill his dream. This group became known as The Order of Aurox.

The Order of Aurox are a force of knights equipped with Sileren weapons and technology, vowing to use this equipment for good. Each knight is highly trained and heavily armed and has undergone extensive genetic modification. Most knights are humans but there are aliens amongst their ranks. Their ultimate goal is to bring peace to the galaxy and serve as guardians to protect the weak and innocent.

**Genetic Modification**  
When Sileren technolgoy and Aurox's scriptures were discovered, they also discovered Sileren medical devices including one that rewrites DNA. When the Order was founded, its members underwent extensive genetic modification. While they couldn't get the mystical powers of the Silerens, they did gain enhanced physical abilities including enhanced strength, speed, endurance, regenerative powers, senses, and even mental acuity. The one who received the purist DNA was declared leader and hence the Arcturus lineage began.

**Training**  
Knight training was both mental and physical. Because of the technology at play they had to make sure each knight was dedicated to the protection of the weak and innocent and upholding peace and justice. It is very common to see knights meditating in their spare time, to contemplate on the past events and strengthen their minds. Because of the ambiguous nature of the definition of peace and justice, knights are encouraged to be philosophical and to always contemplate things.

Knights are trained in sword and knife combat as well as hand to hand. Since being a knight is their only so duty, they have lots of time to master their craft. Knights know they are going to be fighting larger enemy forces and always fight with that assumption.

**Technology**  
Very little technology has survived from the Silerens. However, Aurox and his followers have left behind very detailed descriptions on how to build them. The Knights of Aurox have taken on this seemingly impossible task. And while they do not understand the intricate sciences and their creations are cheap replicas, their technology is still impressive nonetheless.

**Armor&Shields**  
Knights make use of not only armor but personal shields as well. Most shields when they attempt to repel something surround the individual with an bubble of energy that repels attacks. The Knight's personal shield has mapped out a lattice and will project a shield to whatever section it deems necessary to protect its wearer. So when getting shot, only a single octagonal panel will appear. Explosions will create multiple panels. And unlike other shields, it repels not by introducing an opposite force but a perpendicular force as well, letting it use little energy when stopping a shot.

Even if the shield fails, the knight's armor is both tough and light, capable of absorbing a lot of energy. The suits warn by the Knights of Aurox may be cheap imitations but they are very durable.

**Weapons**  
Many Aurox weapons seem needlessly complex but they are effective. Many of their weapons have the ability to transform. The mainstay is The Guardian Blade Rifle, a longsword that can transform into a heavy rifle. Even in rifle form, parts of the sword are easily identifable with the handle becoming the gun grip, part of the cross guard becoming the iron sights, and the blade becoming the barrel. The wielder can even stop the transformation part way, giving the rifle a bayonet. Wielders such as Samanya Arcturus have been able to simply reveal the barrel inside the blade and fire it without actually transforming the weapon.

The rifle fires golden bolts of an unknown at such a high rate some mistaken it to be a single beam. Each bolt is incredibly destructive and firing this weapon into a thick forest for a few seconds resulted in a good amount of deforestation. Charles Martin has compared the weapon to an energy minigun.

The rifle can also be transformed into a semi automatic rifle, able to shoot more powerful bolts at a slower rate. The final form of the weapon is an energy cannon however this is a dangerous move to use as not only is the weapon still a pale replica, the cannon requires enormous amounts of energy. In the past, Silerens have powered their weapons with their own powers. The Knights of Aurox have created power sources as substitute. But the cannon's energy requirements are so enormous that it begins draining energy from the wielder. When Samanya Arcturus used it, it put her into a coma. Though, the user can safely use the cannon if there is a large energy source to power it.

The knights also come equipped with dual energy pistols attached to the top of their gauntlets. They can fire these weapons from their gauntlets on short notice, or detach them for better accuracy.


	13. Mythology : Legend of Nox and Aurox

Nox and Aurox

Long ago there was a race known as the Silerens. The Silerens were a powerful race known for their seemingly supernatural abilities. Psychic powers, manipulation of energy, manipulation of matter, the Silerens even had the power to heal wounds and bring the dead back to life. Upon that they were incredibly advanced to the point of developing artificial planets. However, they were not a single civilization. They were several, each with their own culture, religion, and political beliefs. It is these differences that led to war. They called it the Great War, a war that lasted thousands of years, a war so vicious and violent that it ultimately rendered their galaxy uninhabitable and had even affected nearby galaxies. Entire solar systems were destroyed in the conflict. Countless dead. Each side was assured of their righteousness and that made their devotion to the war stronger with each battle.

Admist the violence were two brothers: Nox and Aurox. Nox was a professional assassin, using his powers to sneak into enemy cities, bases, and camps, and taking out key targets. Sometimes he could sabotage ships and weapons so they would kill whoever was using them. He was so good at his craft he had earned the title that meant 'Great Slayer' in their language. Aurox suffered from a disease that degraded his body. While his physique would put the average human to shame but it was nothing compared to his race. Instead, he chose to master his powers and sharpen his mind. He enjoyed art and philosophy. But his acute wisdom was noticed and he was recruited to help direct military forces.

With their long lives, both Nox and Aurox got to see the horrors of the war. Each battle claimed millions of lives and their weapons could reshape the landscape of a planet. They saw entire systems rendered uninhabitable. Noxslowly grew fed up with not just the violence they witnessed but all the death he has caused. He finally made the decision to run away, desert his post and leave. This was not an easy decision. He was running away from the people he knew, his friends and family. He was abandoning a cause he had wholeheartedly believed in at one point. Perhaps hardest of all, if he left there would be no return. He would be branded a traitor. However, he were fed up with the death and deserted. His first attempt failed and he was caught. On the day of Nox's execution, Aurox managed to break Nox out. Seeing he could no longer stay either, they both chose to run. And on that day, Nox and Aurox both vanished. Where they went is still a mystery. There are books and stories but there is no way to confirm the validity.

Stories say the brothers left the galaxy on a pilgrimage across the uncharted sections of the universe where they encountered all manner of things. They saw creatures and spectacles the defied even their science. They had adventures and discovered treasures that taught them about life.

But one day, they returned. They returned changed, offering a new idea to their people: peace. They began gathering followers, fellow Silerens who had also grown weary of the war. They would no longer partake in the war that had consumed their galaxy. Thousands fled or deserted, joining the brothers. The brothers all who followed them were declared enemies by all factions of the Silerens. With their small size and nonexistent military, the two brothers and their followers looked like they would be wiped out.

Nox began teaching his followers the stealth skills he had mastered, teaching them to hide. However, Aurox did not think this was enough. This was how the divide began. Nox renounced all violence, sick of it. But Aurox felt violence would always be required in some way shape or form, and that what mattered what how it was used. The followers of the brothers split in half, half joining Nox and half joining Aurox.

Nox continued teaching his followers how to hide while Aurox had the greatest warriors in his ranks begin training to not just protect themselves but also Nox and his followers. Aurox used his wisdom to carefully choose the greatest warriors to train his army and used his tactical expertise to win against insurmountable forces. Nox and his followers were difficult to discover and even when they were, Aurox and his forces would protect them.

The final conflict of The Great War was known as Convergence. The war had taken a toll on all sides, reducing the numbers of every faction in the war. One faction dedicated everything they had to a final all out attack. They were about to lose anyways so they would either win this battle and persist, or lose. Word of this attack got out and the other factions thought this was an opportunity to go in and finish off two enemies while they were both weakened. Soon, all factions showed up in this one location, dedicating everything they had. The combined power of all their weapons was enough to wipe out the last of the Silerens.

Once the Silerens fell, the brothers and their followers came out of hiding. They had hoped to reclaim the galaxy and live in peace but that proved to be impossible.

The Great War had rendered their galaxy uninhabitable and left a schism between the two brothers. Nox did not want Aurox's protection through the use of violence and Aurox would not give up violence, seeing as doing such a thing as naive. Seeing they could not coexist, they took their followers and fled. They built great arks and gathered the last of their people. And it is on these arks they fled to other galaxies.

When Nox passed away, his followers began calling themselves Nox in his honor, teaching his values of pacifism. They even started a religion called Nox to teach other races about their beliefs. The Book of Nox is the central piece of Nox literature which details stories that Nox told of his travels. The book talks of how he left their galaxy and began a pilgrimage across the uncharged universe. But the validity of these stories is impossible to confirm. Aurox was never mentioned in the annuls, his belief a threat to what the Nox stood for. The idea that Nox even had a brother would become a joke to historians with Aurox being considered an unrelated individual at best and a Nox fantasy at worst. And the Nox persist to this day, surviving The Hunger, present on nearly every world but hidden, still practicing the stealth taught by the master assassin that founded their race. Occasionally a Nox criminal or even a young inexperienced Nox intentionally shows themselves or is unable to hide perfectly, inspiring tails of fairies, elves, and ghosts.

The fate of Aurox and his followers remains unknown. It is speculated his people were wiped out by The Hunger. But they left text and manuals teaching others about their technology and beliefs. They also left behind a machine that would hybridize any who step into it with Aurox DNA including DNA from Aurox himself. Since the disease Aurox suffered from was not genetic, those injected with his DNA would not suffer the same affliction. Lesser civilizations would discover these texts and take up the mantle left behind. They would call themselves the Knights of Aurox.


	14. Beastiary : Vortrix

Vortrix

**Overview**  
While space in the Milky Way and Pegasus are very much dead, the space in Caldwell 70 is anything but. There is life. There is in fact an entire ecosystem and at the top of the space food chain is the vortrix.

Life in space has adapted to its barren conditions and the Vortrix is no different.  
However, it is when you take it out of space that it becomes a problem. Vortrices are an invasive species and pose a serious threat to space stations. A single vortrix can wipe out all life in even the most heavily defended space station. If a vortrix gets on a planet, while not world-ending it poses threat to the ecosystem and can cost countless lives.

**Biology**  
Vortrices vary in size, ranging form the size of a cat to the size of a horse. Unfortunately, it is not as adorable as either. Vortrix flesh looks dried and decayed, even mummified. In its smaller form it looks something akin to a severed hand with elongated fingers and flower petals for jaws. When it grows larger, its appearance begins to vary. Shared attributes include its decayed appearance, three to eight thin limbs, lanky even malnourished appearance, and elongated jaws with multiple rows of needle like teeth. Vortrices do not have eyes but it does have sensory organs that look like pale white eyes.

Vortrix size is directly tied to the quantities of food they eat. The more they eat the larger they grow. Vortrices reproduce through fragmentation When they reach a certain size they will tear themselves in half and become two new creatures. They can do this willingly or by accident.

While a vortrix is normally suited for living in space, if a vortrix grows too large in an atmosphered condition, it becomes unable to return to space and becomes vulnerable to many of its hazards such as temperature and radiation. However this only applies to the largest vortrices.

**Feeding**

The vortrix eats with external digestions. It has no real digestive track. It does have a digestive chamber inside what is considered to be its mouth. When food enters its mouth, the enzymes lining it begin breaking down the food which is then absorbed by the walls, leaving behind only what is indigestible. The process is so fast that it looks like the food is just being absorbed into the vortrix. Being killed by a vortrix is considered one of the worst ways to go in the galaxy as the vortrix does not care if what it is feeding upon is still alive.

**Behavior**  
Vortrices are the apex predators of space. However, space is mostly empty and devoid and it has adapted its behavior to suit its environment. It will lay dormant in space as to conserve energy. Only after it detects another organism will it become active. It will viciously attack and devour its prey before becoming dormant once more. However this behavior is tied to its environment and the desolate nature of space. Vortrices are extremely aggressive and voracious. If placed into an environment high in energy and nutrition, a vortrix will spend nearly every waking moment seeking food.

Vortrices often mistake passing starships as prey and will attack it. However, it will be unable to do any serious damage. As a result, it will simply cling onto the ship. And this is what makes a vortrix so dangerous. Though atmospheric reentry will normally kill a vortrix, some have managed to survive. And if there is no atmosphere to enter, such as the hangar of a starship or space station, then the vortrix will be guaranteed to survive. And now they have been introduced to a habitable environment, they will become very active and begin multiplying as they begin devouring quantities of good several times the size they normally do and exponentially multiplying in the process.

Vortrix hunting behavior in atmosphere environments seems to vary based on size. Larger vortrices appear to have no qualms rushing at prey. Smaller vortrices seem to prefer to run away and attack when its prey is not looking.

**Countermeasures**  
Because of the threat vortrices pose, many starports and space stations have counters specifically to prevent vortrix infestation. On space stations, all ships must be irradiated with gamma rays to kill any organisms that may have clung onto it. The mess hall often has a lock down button to either prevent a vortrix from getting in, or stop them from getting out.

If an abandoned space station is discovered, a vortrix infestation is to be assumed until proven otherwise.

Vortrices are hard to kill in combat. Since they are accustomed to the harsh conditions of space, they are resistant to many things that would kill any other animals including most forms of particle radiation, extreme temperatures, and blunt trauma. Vortrices have been observed feigning death. If mature enough, a heavily injured vortrix may tear itself into pieces to create several only moderately injured vortrices. Vortrices dismembered or split in half in combat may turn into two creatures.

However, the aforementioned survival cases are only possible if the vortrix is of a certain size, maturity, and health.

**Conclusion**  
Space may not be dead, but life is not necessarily beautiful. There may not be monsters in the closet or under the bed on Earth, but there just might be in space.

**Development**

The idea for the vortrix was inspired by the scifi horror genre such as Aliens, The Thing, Life, and Dead Space. The unseen is often scarier than the seen since what we imagine is scarier than reality. So the vortrix was an attempt to bring the imagined into reality and maintain its horror. What do you imagine if I were to describe a horrifying space monster that lurks on a derelict space ship and is responsible for massacring the crew? The vortrix also took inspiration from bacteria and deep sea life.


	15. Phenomena : Harvesters

Harvesters

**Overview**

There is a cancer in Caldwell 70, a malevolent force that is responsible for mass disappearances across the galaxy. Small towns to entire planet's worth of people gone missing. Even the most powerful nations fear them. No one knows exactly what they are, where they came from, or what they're after. This unknown force has come to be called the Harvesters.

**The Harvest**

Details on the Harvesters remain sketchy. At an unknown point in time, populations across the galaxy began vanishing. It wasn't just intelligent life but all organic life including plants, animals, and bacteria. The area they would vanish from would vary the largest being entire planets completely stripped of all organic life. And despite this, there would never appear to be any sort of violence at the site. No weapons fire or any evidence of fighting. Even the ships that were around the planet would have their entire crews taken. It was as if everyone had vanished where they stood.

As time went on, there would be scattered reports of unidentified creatures lingering on planets that were recently harvested. After a period of time, all sightings of these creatures would stop as if they had simply vanished along with the people. Despite reports of these creatures labeling them as behaving like feral animals with no use of technology visible, it is believed these are the entities responsible for the mass disappearances. All attempts to warn of or even stop these disappearances have been met with no success. By this point, the Harvesters are considered by many to not even by a race that could be waged war against but an unstoppable phenomena.

**Harvester Territory**

Despite not behaving and not even being considered its own nation, Harvesters are 'granted' their own territory. More specifically, it seems that the Harvesters have claimed a portion of space for themselves. Harvester territory is well marked. Namely anyone who tries to enter using only sublight engines vanishes. What occurs on the planets in the territory or what they even look like by this point is unknown. Ships have tried to gather information by monitoring the space just outside Harvester territory. Even though they have been unsuccessful in gathering anything, they have reported seeing unidentified craft flying at sublight speeds within Harvester space.

**Biology**

The biology of the harvester creatures is largely unknown. They vary in both size, strength, appearance, and ability. Some common traits they share is combination of skin, scales, and exoskeleton all of which appear to be black and rotting. Harvesters are noted to have glowing yellow eyes. Harvesters are telepathic. They are naturally immune to telepathic and mind altering abilities. However, they appear to afflict those nearby. Those who have been near harvesters report a foreboding sense of dread, fear, and paranoia. The longer they are exposed, the stronger those feelings become.

Harvesters are reported to be extremely adaptable to the point fights with Harvesters should be avoided at all costs as they will learn and adapt to each battle. Weapons of mass destruction are not to be used against the Harvesters as they will quickly learn to adapt to it and may even use such weapons against their original wielders. Harvesters have demonstrated impressive biological abilities. They are immune to every known poison and biological agent including the Spore Infestation. They are incredibly resistant to weapons fire including projectile and energy weapons. Harvesters appear to have the ability to 'infect' and 'corrupt' matter. Not just organic but inorganic matter as well on an atomic level. Hailey suspects that this 'infection' is on a subatomic level, that the atoms are undergoing an atomic reaction where their subatomic components are replaced with subatomic particles created and controlled by the Harvesters. Those who have witnessed this process report a drop in temperature.

The entirety of a Harvester's body is a foreign creation. While they possess systems and structures that function in a manner similar to that you would find in other organisms, they are structured in a manner completely different than any found before. Its circulatory, cardiovascular, and nervous systems, even its cells, are unlike that which you would find in other organisms. Even its atoms are composed of unidentified subatomic particles.

**Other Disappearances**

While most harvests are random, some appear to be targeted. Individuals that have come particularly close to investigating the origin of the Harvesters have often vanished without a trace. Even entire nations to entire planets will vanish if the scientists there come close to learning too much about the Harvesters. Curiously, those who have come close to learning about the founding of the Alliance of Four Great Races have also disappeared. Sometimes notes are left behind but anyone who chooses to pursue the research also runs the risk of vanishing. Sometimes the notes will contain warnings to not pursue the topic any further.

**Prophets (Spoiler)**

There are individuals who seem to be working for the Harvesters. Though they claim that they are in fact working with the Harvesters. These individuals are called prophets. They claim that both they and the Harvesters are servants of something so far greater that they had to make the Harvesters in order to interact with something so low and inferior, that trying to interact with them is like a human trying to interact with a single celled organism. Prophets have demonstrated impressive biological powers including rapid mutation, telepathy, and regeneration. Few have met any prophet. Charles Martin has spoken to one. Though he was initially skeptical about the claims of working for a higher power or that this higher power was truly superior (dismissing them as simply arrogant like the Goa'uld and Ori) the one Prophet Charles Martin has spoken to, despite being a resident of NGC 300, knew a lot about not just Martin but the SGC and Earth.

**Psychology**

Harvesters communicate via a subspace network. Each creature has access to this network allowing any two Harvester creatures to communicate over vast distances. It is mistakenly believed that Harvesters operate with a hive mind. Harvesters operate more with a swarm intelligence. A single Harvester houses about a dozen 'minds'. When the two or more 'minds' work together they work so cohesively that they could be considered a single entity. If a telepathic person were to connect with a single Harvester they would find the number of minds they are exposed to are in a constant state of flux. One 'mind' could turn out to be two or three working together. And those 'minds' could be still composed of smaller 'minds'. And each 'mind' could then work together with other 'minds' to form a single 'mind'. These 'minds' are not true sentience consciousness as Harvesters are not truly sentient.

**Conclusion**

There are two possibilities. Either we are alone in the universe. Or we are not. Both are equally terrifying. For you can never know what lies waiting in the darkest corners. When the SGC was prepared for extraterrestrial contact, they were not prepared for this as the Harvesters are a nightmarish reminder of just how exotic extraterrestrial life can be, and just how dangerous.

**Development**

The Harvesters, out of all the factions, have gone through the most changes. Initially the Harvesters were similar to Mass Effect's Collectors, they take people to feed on them like the wraith. But I felt that was already done. When I revised them they still took people to feed on but they now took a more animalistic appearance akin to the zerg. And I kept revising again. And again. And again. And with each revision, the Harvesters became more and more outlandish. After reading Call of Cthulu, I felt this was the right direction to go. Space is no longer scary in most scifi, least of all stargate. It used to be scary. Now, it feels no matter what we find it will always fall within the confines of our understanding. They'll be flesh and blood organisms with technology and a culture with laser guns and if we put enough bullets into them they die and if we topple their government they'll lose. The Harvesters were designed to defy that, creatures that we don't understand, may never understand, and may not even be capable of being understood.


	16. Groups : Alliance of Four Great Races

Alliance of Four Great Races

**Overview**

While there are many races throughout the universe, few could even hope to come close to the level of technology achieved by the Alliance of Four Great Races. This was the unification of four of the most advanced races in the cluster. It was widely believed that its members are the most advanced races in the universe. While ultimately untrue, it is a testament to their power.

**History**

**Birth of the Alliance**

70 million years ago, the universe was teeming with life and activity. Alterans fled their home galaxy after their war with the Ori. Around this time they came into contact with five races. The Nox, the Aurox, the Asgard, and the Furlings. While there were many races all across the galaxy and even the universe, these five were the most advanced. The Nox and Aurox had technology so great that if they could render an entire galaxy uninhabitable (the fate of their home galaxy). The Furlings were biologically perfect. And the Asgard had become near immortal thanks to their cloning.

60 million years ago, the Ancients had begun expanding into the Milky Way, seeding the universe with stargates as not only a means of transport for themselves but for the lesser races. During this time they began noticing strange patterns occurring in nature, one of which was a pattern in the cosmic background radiation. The Ancients, Asgard, Aurox, Nox, and Furlings all began investigating this signal. While the races were aware of each other, they worked independently. Eventually, the five races chose to unite in their endeavor to discover the origin of this signal. Along the way they discovered artifacts of unknown origin but incredibly advanced. They used these to advance their own technology. About a thousand years later, the Aurox began fearing the origin of these patterns and abandoned the search, leaving the four races. The remaining four races continued their endeavors. Their search led them to the Forgotten Ones.

The Forgotten Ones were an ancient race that preceded even them. And The Forgotten Ones were enraged that they had been found, threatening to wipe out the four races from existence. The four races managed to convince the Forgotten Ones to spare them. In exchange, the four races would not only cease their investigations but help cover up their existence. The Forgotten Ones agreed to their terms. True to their word, the four races ceased all their investigations and destroyed the probes researching the topic. Some probes, such as the ship Destiny, were deemed to not run any risk of finding any useful information and were too far out to retrieve so were abandoned.

The four races came back from this experience changed. They formed an alliance to share technology and knowledge. And thus, the Alliance of Four Great Races was formed.

**The Alliance**

The Alliance took the roles of guardians and protectors, trying to keep an eye out on younger races while looking for other civilizations near their level of technology. They had even found a few candidates.

50 million years ago, the Alliance chose to make NGC 300, the galaxy at the center of their domain, their capital. They chose to explore it together and even build a city where all four of their races occupied as a symbol of their unity.

**The Hunger**

10 million years ago, the Alliance gave a more primitive civilization research into their zero-point technology. They knew how the technology works, the risks, and how to avoid them. This primitive race was bolder, taking shortcuts to make greater leaps in their understanding. In the process, they unleashed an ascended entity from an alternate dimension. This entity would come to be called The Hunger. The Hunger spread across the universe, devouring everything in sight. Feeling responsible for what happened, the Alliance took it upon themselves to vanquish The Hunger. But the task proved more difficult than they anticipated. Not only was The Hunger more advanced but it was on a higher plane of existence. The Alliance united with the all the other races all across the universe to fight The Hunger, even allying with the Ori. The Hunger retaliated. It launched a plague against the Alterans that nearly wiped them out. The Hunger infected the Furling's telepathic network making it impossible for them to use telepathy without the risk of being consumed by The Hunger. The Hunger neutralized the Nox's and Aurox abilities. For the Asgard, they sabotaged their cloning process. The original DNA was destroyed and the cloning would introduce an ever worsening genetic degradation with each use of the machine.

The Alliance did go back to the Forgotten Ones and beg for assistance. But the Forgotten Ones expressed apathy and indifference toward the fate of the universe. Growing desperate, the Alliance lured The Hunger and its forces to The Forgotten Ones. They had hoped the The Forgotten Ones would defeat The Hunger. However, not only was the battle a stalemate but once The Hunger's forces were repelled, The Hunger did not try attacking The Forgotten Ones again and The Forgotten Ones did not attack The Hunger.

Many Alterans and the Ori didn't believe defeating The Hunger was possible so they ascended to escape what they saw as inevitable. Ultimately The Hunger was vanquished but the damage was done. Entire galaxies were now devoid of life. Surviving races had been bombed to the stone age. Other races were completely extinct.

Feeling guilty for what happened, the Alliance took it upon themselves to reseed the universe. They had the genetic template for several of the races and planted them. The Alterans also seeded life in their image, human life. The Asgard choose a template they considered using as an alternative body.

However, the release of The Hunger had created a wedge between the different races in the Alliance.

**Aftermath**

The Alterans abandoned Milky Way for Pegasus and became known as Lanteans.

5 million years ago, the wedge had finally gotten too large and the Alliance was disbanded and the technology left behind. Millennium was abandoned and whatever cities they created in NGC 300 were left for anyone to find.

2 million years ago, Asgard in the Milky Way found a seemingly dead planet. Investigating, they found mechanical chips the size of fingernails. They gathered a small container of these chips and set course for their home planet. They could not reactivate the chips so they copied the program and ran it. The program ceased control of the ship and began repurposing it for its need. Realizing the danger of what they were carrying, they sabotaged their ship and left it adrift in the Ida galaxy, hoping no one would ever find it.

1 million years ago, the Asgard noticed the sabotage to their cloning process when the genetic degradation was shown to be accelerating several times faster than their projections. They traced the sabotage to The Hunger. The genetic damage was not irreversible yet and the Asgard were confident they could find a solution.

250 thousand years ago, the Asgard ship crashes onto a planet belonging to a pre-interstellar civilization. The people on the planet attempted to connect their machines with the Asgard computers. Normally such a thing would be futile. However, the replicator program detected attempts to connect with it, so it modified itself to create a connection. Once a connection was established, it spread to the planet's computers and computer network. It began recreating its original replicator blocks and spread across the planet like a plague. It wiped out the entire planet and converted all its raw material to replicators. With all raw materials on the planet stripped and with no knowledge on how to construct hyperdrives, the replicators deactivated.

30 thousand years ago, an Asgard ship left the Asgard homeworld and was damaged en route. It exited hyperspace and was left adrift.

20 thousand years ago, there were Asgard whose genetic degradation became irreparable.

15 thousand years ago, the former Alliance watched as the makahi, a race that survived The Hunger, begin spreading and conquering the still recovering galaxy of NGC 300.

11 thousand years ago, the Lanteans made the wraith out of negligence. However, they were unconcerned, treating this as pest control.

**Unto the Future**

10 thousand years ago, the Wraith managed to acquire several zero point modules and used it to multiply. They waged full scale war against the Lanteans. This was purely a war of attrition as the wraith would often lose thousands to millions of ships with each battle but could reinforce nearly immediately.

Around this time they found a backwater human world back in NGC 300. These humans had recently discovered the stargate and had used it to become heroes throughout the galaxy. The Lanteans formed an alliance with these humans. With the help of other races including the Lanteans, these humans were able to vanquish the makhai.

At the end of the lantean-wraith war, the Lanteans chose to flee to Earth. Before they did, they declared these humans to be the fifth race and passed down all their technology.

8 thousand years ago, the Asgard genetic degradation has become irreversible for the entire population.

5 thousand years ago the humans, now going by the name Quinterans, launched an attack and wiped out their former alien allies before starting a reign of terror, horrifying all the former members of the Alliance.

1 thousand years ago, the Asgard stumbled upon the world that had been taken over by the replicators. They took the blocks for study. Detecting energy and raw material, the replicator blocks activated and thus the Asgard-Replicator war began.

**Fate**

The races of the Alliance advanced to a point they needed to be considered a level all their own. And they are not alone on this 'level' as there are other races like The Hunger and The Forgotten Ones that are there as well, so advanced that they can influence the fate of entire galaxies by mere accident, so advanced that the common interstellar civilization is a bug compared to their abilities. The Asgard committed mass suicide, leaving only the Vanir in the Pegasus galaxy. The remaining races are in hiding to avoid influencing lesser beings. But seeing what they wrought by meddling in the affairs of inferior beings, they are now hesitant to every do something like that again.

**Technology**

The full capabilities of the Alliance are a mystery. While they had many failed projects, these were often thousands to millions of years in the past. By this point, their technology and powers can be considered godly in many ways.

It is mistakenly believed that the Alliance are the most advanced races in the universe. While their power is undeniable they are not alone in terms of their level. Simply put, the universe is infinite. And the Alliance simply became advanced enough that these more advanced races took notice.


	17. Ships : Damacan Siege Ship

Damacan Siege Ship

**Overview**

While the act of capital ship battles in space have often been compared to naval battles, space is a battlefield unlike any other. And the Damacan Siege Ship was designed to take advantage of this unique environment. Measuring almost a kilometer in length, the siege ship is essentially a single giant gun aimed to target and destroy ships a ranges thought to be impossible.

**Appearance**

The siege ship is in essence a massive space gun. It is a sleek ship with a bulbous rear holding the engines and crew section. With its flat top, rigid angles, and control tower, the back section resembles aircraft carriers on Earth. The remaining 3/4 of a kilometer is reserved for the weapon itself, three prongs that fling projectiles.

**Combat Analysis**

In space the worry about weapons range is different. Fired projectiles do not arc nor slow down. The Siege ship takes advantage of that using the entire length of the gun to launch projectiles to relativistic velocities. However, accuracy at the extreme distances in space is an issue as even a quarter of a degree of will result in a miss of several kilometers. Add to that the distance, and shots will take several seconds to reach the target and the target will have most likely move in that time. To remedy this, grids of siege ships work together to blanket a region of space with weapons fire.

Range in space for a projectile is technically infinite. A missile can run out of fuel. Energy bolts fizzle out. But a projectile fired will continue forever. The limitation is accuracy.

The ship has two modes: flight and siege. In flight mode, the prongs are closed and the ship can freely maneuver around. In siege mode, the ship's sublight engines are not as powerful and the ship can mostly just rotate. It takes eleven seconds to transform between modes and can fire once every five seconds.

The siege ship fires energy generators. These generators were built studying the Ancient drones weapons and the energy field they can create. The Damacans could not stabalize that field but they are able to create a burst that can penetrate shields and incinerate matter. The siege ship has been observed targeting vessels up to a million kilometers out.

Siege ships are vulnerable targets. Enemy ships can hyper jump toward or away from them. And in close range, the ship's size and slow turn speed makes it vulnerable. To rectify this, siege ships are used in conjunction with subspace disruptors which prevent hyperspace windows from opening. And trimmens patrol near the ships to prevent them from getting close.

**Conclusion**

Space is a battlefield unlike any other and requires unique weapons to treat it as such. The siege ships takes advantage of space's unique properties with the ability to bombard enemy vessels from outside normal weapons range.

**Development**

While space battles are often compared to and based on naval battles in fiction, I feel that space battles would and should be its own thing. And while the presence of ships may have some inspiration from the navy, it would ultimately have some unique ships now that it's no longer limited to gravity. While there will be some crossover, I want to try avoiding concepts of naval ships in space or phrases like cruisers or frigates. Not saying there will be none but I want to avoid it.


	18. Races : Antenok

Antenok

**Overview**

Perhaps one of the most physically imposing races on NGC 300, antenok are large bipedal creatures with immense strength and durability and are what happens if you cross a rhinoceros with a triceratops. They are perhaps one of the stranger races as they are mammals that lay eggs and lack mammary glands. In many ways, they have more in common with birds. In spite of these odd biological traits or perhaps even because of them, the antenok is perhaps the greatest brute in the NGC 300 galaxy.

**Biology**

All antenok are massive brutes with thick leathery skin. Hair varies and can grow on the top of the head, over the lips and chin, or even the upper back. Hair color can be brown, black, or white. Skin color can be brown, gray, or black. Antenok possess four eyes that allow it a wider range of vision. Antenok are incredibly strong. Most civilizations perform executions through firing squads, a melee weapon, or perhaps some form of injection. Antenok perform executions by having the executioner crush the victim's head with their bare hands. It is likely that physical descriptions of the antenok reached the Milky Way and inspired the stories of ogres and trolls. Antenok skin is tough and can be compared to chain mail. As a result, Antenok have rarely ever used bladed weapon even during their medieval period, using instead clubs and other blunt weapons to pummel each other. Antenok bone is porous. Like with birds, the notion that the purpose of porous bones is to reduce weight is a myth and is instead used to help supply the Antenok's muscles with more oxygen, the empty spaces in the bones containing air sacks. Upon that, the way the pores are shaped and structures allows it to distribute force across its entire bone.

There is a massive sexual dimorphism when it comes to the antenok. Most if not all races' sexual dimorphism can be traced back to the hunter-gatherer age with male hunters and female gatherers. The antenok have the same but an almost flipped result. The antenok homeworld has a higher gravity than most planets. Upon that, its wildlife is notoriously large and strong. Male antenok who hunted had to rely on speed and agility to take down prey. Female antenok who stayed behind to protect the eggs had to do so with neither. As a result, male antenok have a balance between speed and strength while the females are gargantuan brutes. Male antenok have an average height of 2.5 meters and their proportions are similar to other humanoid races. Males antenok can reach speeds of 50 kph. Females grow to an average of 3 meters in height and have proportions closer to that of a gorilla. Females also possessed tusks, long hair, and often a mane running down their back.

**Culture**

There are hundreds of different cultures when it come to the antenok. Antenok are a rather passive race, not prone to violence. However, when they do resort to violence they are renown for their savagery. Do not go to war, but win if you do. As a result, most antenok are known for being very easy going. Another reason for their passive nature is because the wildlife would massacre any that are too aggressive.

Rather than believing in a god or gods, they believe in an entity that encompasses everything in the universe, a flow of energy that dictates the course of the universe. This flow is comparable to the wind or flowing water, something that can be read. Rather than pray to the gods, they believe in trying to read this flow, often referred to as 'The Way'. Some believe The Way is sentient. Others believe it is no more sentient than the wind or ocean waves. Regardless, a vast majority believe The Way is indifferent, that it does not look upon them and decide favors or shift the flow for the sake of anyone. The phrase 'this is the way' is often used when an one is assured that they have either harnessed or are going in line with The Way.

Tied to the belief of The Way is their belief of what happens after death. They believe, and has since been scientifically confirmed, that nothing ever truly ends. It may change forms but it will continue to exist in some way. Similarly, when they die they do not end. Rather their life transforms into something else to exist in someway somewhere else. While there are many variations of what they transform into, the most common belief is that they are swept up by The Way to flow with it until the next transformation.

**History**

When the antenok first evolved, they had to compete with creatures far larger and stronger than them. Their world was native to tyrants and magog. The males evolved a balance of brute strength and speed. The females become raw brutes. The wildlife made it impossible for large cities or tall buildings to be formed. The unforgiving nature of their homeworld also eliminated a lot of cultural diversity as cultures with beliefs not suited for the brutal wildlife were wipe out. While the wildlife did not threaten their extinction, it was a huge impact on the course of their history. Major battles in their history often had their tides shifted because of the arrival of the local fauna. A viable military tactic was to lure animals to enemy positions as a type of vanguard before attacking.

While their current level of technology helps negate many of these threats, caution has become integrated into their race.

When the antenok reached the nuclear age, they entered a cold war, all the major countries and several minor ones threatening nuclear attack and mutually assured destruction stopping them from pulling the trigger.

Even when they reached the interstellar age, the antenok formed a sort of elder's council to work together. Even though the antenok expanded into the galaxy together, they technically never ended their cold war and continued their threats against each other.

When the makhai started their conquest of the galaxy, the antenok found themselves pushed back to their home system. Cease fires were negotiated so the antenok could form a unified defense against the makhai.

The antenok actually maintained their homeworld during the era of the Makhai thanks to not only the durability of the antenok but the hostility of the wild life there. Even when the makhai fell, the antenok were in no hurry to reclaim their lost territory. They are not as large as it could be but they are still larger than most.

Funny enough, the antenok dominion has never ended the cold war they started back during the nuclear age.

**Design**

The inspiration for the antenok came from FEAR and the replica heavy armor. I also added in elements of the ogre, giant, and oni. Antenok were the massive brutes of the galaxy, akin to the krogan of Mass Effect. Much of their physical design was inspired by rhinos, elephants, and the triceratops. I also wanted to mess around with the concept of sexual dimorphism. Normally, sexual dimorphism with the hunter-gatherer culture resulted in males being more physical. I wanted to flip that on its head by having the hunter-gatherer culture result in more physical females.


	19. Races : Fierri

Fierri

**Overview**  
When mentioning races that worship the Asgard, humans come to mind with Norse legend having been affected by Earth's former ally. However, due to their presence in Caldwell 70, many non-human races have been influenced not only by Asgard culture but their technology as well, the most notable of which is the Fierri

Short, stocky, extremely strong, and each of them possessing a shocking level of intellect, fierri may not have been a result of Alliance meddling but the course of their planet has been.

**Biology**

Fierri are all short compared to humans with an average of 1.5 meters in height. Their bodies are humanoid but disproportionate with their heads being noticably large for their bodies, their necks near nonexistent, and their arms and legs being unusually thick for their length. Fierri skin color ranges from a light tan to a dark brown and their hair ranges from brown to black. Fierri have a life expectancy of approximately 60 years.

Like Earth, the hair styles vary from culture to culture. In the country Valken, many fierri have thick beards or mustaches covering their mouths. The fierri that are not bald sport very long hair often tied into braids or dreadlocks.

Fierri are very physical in spite of their size with immense strength and stamina, the average fierri being comparable to Olympic athletes in terms of strength and stamina.

Fierri are also extremely intelligent. Despite being younger than the Tau'ri, the fierri have advanced further in spite of a harsher planet thanks not only to their resilience but to their ability to engineer a solution.

**Technology**

From an evolutionary standpoint, humans on Earth have existed slightly longer than the fierri have, the first fierri having evolved approximately three million years ago as opposed to humanity's five to seven million. However, a combination of the resources on the planet and their natural intelligence has resulted in the fierri rapidly becoming more technologically advanced than Earth.

While capapble of building them, the fierri feel that energy weapons are extremely overrated and still use projectiles. However, rather than using a chemical reaction to launch their projectiles, they use an electrical current traveling through a helical pair of rails. Their entire arsenal is comprised of helical rail guns and cannons. The projectiles launched by their cannons move so fast they they do not have any chemical explosives. And the projectiles from their small arms require special measures to make sure they do not over penetrate their target such as fragmenting or expanding projectiles. However the energy from the sheer speeds creates damage as if the target were hit by a grenade. Even their pistols have impacts equivalent to getting hit by a .50 cal round while their rifles have the stopping power equivalent to a 20 mm round.

The trazer is a fierri stun weapon. It fires a capsule containing a series of chemicals. When the capsule hits a target, it shatters and the combining chemicals cause a reaction that releases a massive quantity of electricity that stuns the target. Depending on how many times the target is shot, it can simply lose their motor control, be rendered unconscious, or killed.

**History**

The fierri evolved on a harsh and unforgiving world. Even the most passive wildlife was dangerous, and the climate was harsh and unforgiving with winters comparable to ice ages and summers that can turn a forest into a desert. 6 million years ago the Asgard came to this planet long before the fierri evolved. They were aware of life forms dwelling in deep cave networks. But seeing the inhospitable environment, they thought no intelligent life could evolve there, so they began setting up research stations throughout the solar system. These research stations would later be abandoned and the advanced technology would be left behind.

However, the Asgard were wrong and 3 million years ago the fierri evolved and finally came out of the caves where they once dwelled, using not only their toughened physique and heightened intelligence, they had begun carving out a civilization in spite of the elements.

However, the touch of the Asgard had been left behind. The elements had ground the abandoned Asgard buildings on the planet to dust and left behind valuable materials and resources to be found. Combined with the fierri's heightened intelligence, the fierri began advancing at a rate that would ultimately prove detrimental to their culture.

In record time, the fierri went from a race using stone hammers to the industrial age and beyond. The fierri had entered the nuclear age 700 years ago. The current fierri level of technology surpasses even that of Earth pre-Alliance technology.

One nation in particular, Valken, had both expanded and evolved too fast for its own good. It was unprepared for a series of natural disasters to ravage their country and devastate the economy 120 years ago. Valken had also recently discovered the stargate and had begun pouring resources into using it. They had successfully amassed a number of alien technologies that they incorporated into their own, but the disproportionate spending only further worsened the economy. The country would have descended into chaos, but extremists began to unite the people, declaring themselves to be superior to the rest of the planet. The fact that Valken was the largest and most prosperous (at least before the disasters) country and the most technologically advanced served as proof for the Purist cause. The final nail in the coffin was the stargate. With alien technology they've acquired over the years, they were certain victory was in their grasp.

It was then Valken began to plan for the demise of the rest of the world. Even before the stargate, Valken was more advanced than the rest of the planet and as far as they were concerned the stargate assured their victory. This act was called the Genesis War. It was meant to bring a new era to the planet where the 'superior' fierri would dominate. 100 years ago they closed off their boarders, set up countless defenses, even began purging outsiders from their own country. The Genesis War began with a surprise world-wide attack on every major country that could pose a threat to Valken. Nuclear, chemical, biological, every type of weapon of mass destruction was used. Quarium-enhanced warheads turned entire countries into nuclear wastelands.

Even though technology gave them an edge, it was not the one sided slaughter they had hoped for. Many countries fought back with equal aggression and the war dragged on for decades. As it continued, Valken began using different styles of weaponry. They used missiles and bombers to deploy combat drones and randomly drop mines on locations. They loaded missiles with waste and not just toxic or radioactive waste but even garbage from their landfills in the hopes of polluting the foreign countries. As the war waged on, favor for the war began to diminish. Support for the Purist ideology began to fall. But it was too late. Valken had won the Genesis War and was left the only country standing.

But the entire planet had felt its impact. The climate of the planet had been affected, wild life had mutated, and even Valken did not come out unscathed as the Purists had hoped. The boarder was left in ruins, for several years after seasonal winds carried radioactive ash into the country, the rivers soon became polluted as the dust and debris began to contaminate waters nearby. But perhaps the most notable impact was on the Valken population. Admist the chaos, countless chemicals were launched by all parties. An uknown combination of chemicals has resulted in a genetic mutation in the fierri race that has infected every fierri cell. Female fierri were most impacted by this and began falling ill. Still recovering from the affects of the war, by the time the Valken government realized what was happening, it was too late. All female fierri were falling ill and they could not find a cure. Not lon after, the female population had fallen to zero and the genetic mutation made was lethal to any that tried to undergo reassociation. Unable to reproduce, Valken has resorted to cloning to keep their people alive but the fierri are a dying race.

Valken considers the Genesis War to be a very dark part of their history. Purists are dealt with harshly with many exiled from the country and left to die in the barren wastelands. While there are some lingering traces of the Purists, the vast majority of the country looks down upon them with extreme disdain. However, no amount of punishment can undo their actions.

**Development**

The fierri are a tale of me trying to salvage an idiotic idea I had. Back when I started I tried making a trailer of SGM on youtube. Now the trailer was far from good (though I do have to complain about the idiots complaining about it being fake even thought I have !FANFICTION! written in all caps and surrounded by exclamation points. Seriously, are you blind?). I was trying to say that if it showed up in the trailer something similar would show up in the story. And you know what I put in the trailer? Sontarans! Ultimately as I went deeper into the series I would come to regret including a race inspired by Sontarans. I was fortunate though. The only two Sontaran-esque things I had were the physical description and the all-male jokes. In changing it I found a surprising amount of similarities between the Sontarans and dwarves if you can imagine it. So I began aiming the fierri in that direction. A race of all male master engineers.

This actually brings up my second failure with this race. The fun of making alien races is to introduce how crazy they are, introduce their cultures and biology. And it was something I forgot to do at the introduction of the fierri. Well, at least this let me fix the Great Sontaran Screw Up.


	20. Units : Jaffa Spartan Guard

Spartan Guard

**Overview**

In the eyes of the Goa'uld, jaffa are mere tools to be used and disposed of at their leisure. As a result they were ill equipped and were often sent out to die with the solution to problems being simply to send in greater numbers of jaffa. However, some Goa'uld saw value in quality over quantity. Ares, the god of war, sought to create a unit of jaffa whose fighting prowess was unmatched, a unit befitting of a god of war. As such, the Spartan Guard was created.

**Training**

The training of spartan hoplites on Earth is often considered brutal by human standards. And with jaffa possessing symbiotes with enhanced strength and healing abilities, the jaffa training for the Spartan Guards was even worse. The guardsmen employed by most System Lords were jaffa who reached a certain rank or prowess. Spartan Guards were chosen as babies to begin their training. Because of the healing power of the symbiote, jaffa Spartan Guards were allowed to brutalize each other. Theft was encouraged with the punishment for being caught being so harsh many trainees would take their own life rather than face discipline. It was part of their training to regularly go out and murder one of the human slaves or face similar punishment for being caught or for not doing so. The punishment for the crime was less about punishing them for wrongdoing and more about punishing them for failing the task.

Even once they had become official guardsmen, their training was not complete. Spartan Guards continued their merciless practices, the aim being to make the hellish landscape known as the battlefield more pleasant than training.

Spartan Guards often bore scars from their training.

**Armor**

System Lord guards wore metal helmets of whatever animal they felt embodied them. For the great serpent Apophis, his serpent guards wore snake helmets. Ra and Heru'ur had horus guards with bird heads. This not only signified their prestige but intimidated the oppressed civilizations. Spartan Guard helmets do not look like animals but instead look like supernatural warriors. The helmet is a Corinthian helmet with wide slits for the eyes and mouth. These slits were widened to show the face mask underneath. The face mask is designed to look like a scowling beast with red gems for the eyes, the expression twisted into a vicious glare and the mouth lined with teeth. Slaves who stood in the presence of a Spartan Guard thought they were the spirits of war.

Spartan Guards were also given unique cuirass to wear with short capes on their backs.

After the downfall of the System Lords, many jaffa discarded their helmets as they were a sign of the oppression they suffered at the hands of the Goa'uld. However Spartan Guards retained their helmets as the helmet was not a symbol of Ares but a symbol of war and the jaffa took pride as warriors.

**Equipment**

Befitting of the embodiment of war, Spartan Guards were given unique and specialized weapons. Instead of the ma'tok staff, Spartan Guards were given the ha'zan spear weapon. The spear weapon was lighter and more compact than the staff, the bolt faster and more accurate. What it lacks in explosive power like the staff bolt it makes up for in penetration. The spear weapon also comes holographic sights to allow for aiming. And the pointed ends of the spear weapon allow it to impale opponents at close range. Spartan Guards also come with grenades and short swords. Surprisingly, Spartan Guards do not come with shields. This is likely the limit of Ares' generosity as he not only not cared about the survivability of the Spartan Guard but simply wanted to maximize their offense.

**Conclusion**

The Goa'uld did not care about the jaffa beyond how the jaffa could serve them. And the Spartan Guards are a perfect example of that, jaffa brutalized to become the most lethal jaffa in service.


	21. Units : Quinteran Galactic Ranger

Quinteran Galactic Ranger

**Overview**

Though among the Quinterans, rangers are considered heroes and guardians, to the rest of the galaxy Quinteran rangers are widely considered to be the face of murder and death. The Quinteran's vicious reputation were thanks to the actions of the rangers. They make up the bulk of the Quinteran military and enforce Quinteran will. The Quinterans have not yet reached the level of the Ancients but the advanced technology and genetic enhancements have made even one of them a formidable force.

**Training**

Quinteran Galactic Rangers must apply at a young age in order to be considered, as early as adolescence. The reason is to put them through intense psychological training. The Quinterans have been around the galaxy and they are aware of telepathy as well as mind-control and mind reading. The goal is so each recruit is resistant to all that. However, perhaps the biggest reason for this is indoctrination. Citizens of the Quinteran Nation believe in their goal. Rangers must not only believe in it but be zealous in achieving it. Galactic rangers' belief in the Quinteran mandate can be compared to religious fanaticism. While there is a psychological test that must be passed, many outside the Quinteran Nation question its purpose as many galactic rangers are sadistic and bloodthirsty. Though the Quinterans argue this is simply a strong sense of justice and a will to do what's right.

Rangers must undergo intense physical training, mostly practicing firearms and knife combat. Though there is some hand to hand, it is not given the same degree of focus and their use of melee weapons is limited. Rangers are pushed to the brink of human physical capability.

During graduation, rangers undergo genetic modification. These modifications were derived from the Ancient database as the Ancients not only evolved mentally but physically. This is the reason for the grueling physical training as the modification is intended to enhance the existing strength, not be a crutch in place of it. Quinteran rangers are capable of running at 100 kph. The limits of their strength are unknown but Quinterans are still able to perform duties with their equipment as if they were wearing none at all. Though, it is clear the heavy equipment does slow them down as they need to take it off to reach their insane speeds. While Ror'char troopers seek to take down enemies through sheer skill, Quinterans have always been able to use superior physique. Though that is not to say Quinterans are unskilled.

**Genetic Modifications**

As mentioned before, Quinteran Rangers have been extensively genetically modified. These modifications were based on the genetic evolution of the Ancients as the Ancients had not only evolved mentally but physically as well. After looking at Quinteran DNA, Kara Osborn says she hesitates to say they're even still human. Quinteran rangers can sprint at a speed of 100 kph and have enhanced strength and stamina. The density of the bones, metabolism, and mental acuity have also been enhanced to compensate. The bones and muscles have twice the density of what it was during the time of the modification. Many of the organs such as the heart, lungs, and kidneys have been mutated and altered to become more efficient to keep up with the higher demand of the body. They can also heal several times faster. This will not result in a regeneration that can be observed but normally grievous and even life threatening wounds can now be slept off. Another reason rangers and summon such strength and speed is because they can push the body to its limits, and their regenerative abilities can heal any damage done from this overexertion.

One noticeable change is their eyes. They possess a layer similar to the tapetum lucidum found in animals. It is incredibly reflective and gives the rangers excellent sight in the dark. It seems to be able to be extended or retracted. When it is extended, the eyes of the Quinteran ranger often seem to be glowing red.

**Organization**

The Galactic Rangers simply refer to the space branch of the Quinteran Armed Forces. The Rangers are further divided into branches. There are the Berseker vanguard, Watcher sniper unit, Guardian medical ranger, and more.

**Equipment**

Quinteran Rangers are easily identifiable with their black or dark gray battle uniforms being knee-length long coats. For headgear many wear helmets. They may wear gas masks or cloth over their face though they often leave their faces open. On top of their uniform is a tactical vest carrying their equipment. Their armor is rather light as they didn't want to hinder the Ranger's physical capabilities. And with the speeds a ranger can achieve, armor was often unnecessary as it was often difficult to land a hit on a ranger. And even when shots are landed, it was difficult to kill one.

Rangers also come with a standard arsenal of grenades, timed explosives, and a primary and a secondary firearm. Their firearms use traditional ballistics. However, their bullets generate an energy field similar to the field found on Ancient drone weapons. This field is weaker and cannot be sustained but it lasts long enough until the bullet reaches its target. With this energy field, bullets effortlessly penetrate even the toughest armors with ease. Shields border on worthless against these weapons with the exception of shields made using technology from the Alliance such as the personal shields utilized by the Knights of Aurox. They also make use of drone launchers. These are also inspired by the Ancient drone weapons. These rocket launchers can be loaded with a single Ancient drone to be fired from the shoulder. A neural interface will then allow the wielder to guide the drone to its target.

Quinterans also make use of recon-probes. Based on the kino, these disks are sent to scout an area much like a MALP. They are usually controlled by an engineer. Recon-probes also have a combat mode. When switching to combat mode, the disk transforms into a bug-like form with twin shotguns.

Some Quinteran officers also have gauntlets that can project forward energy shields.


	22. Dossier: Terra Annabelle Nova

Terra Annabelle Nova

**Overview**

Leader of the Millennium Expedition team nicknamed Wolf Pack, USAF Major Terra Annabella Nova is a former student of Samantha Carter and is the only one other than Jennifer Hailey. After serving tours at both the SGC and Atlantis, Nova was chosen to be part of the Millennium Expedition and became leader of its secondary team.

Nova has formed a close bond with not just her team but with members of the Millennium Expedition's flagship team, the Dusk Riders, and Jennifer Hailey in particular.

**Dossier**

Theresa Naves was born in the midwest of the United States. Her family was a loving middle class family was an only child. Unfortunately, her parents may have been too loving as Theresa was a spoiled problem child. Many at the time and even herself when she grew older would describe Theresa Naves as an 'insufferably annoying and selfish bitch'. By the time she was a teenager it was easier to list the drugs she didn't use and she had a lengthy juvenile record comprised of drug abuse, multiple traffic violations, theft, burglary, and assault. When she reached the age of 18, she left home to move in with her boyfriend, her final words to her parents was her telling them to 'die in a car crash', a statement that would prove to be tragically ironic later.

She was sure that everyone else was in the wrong and that she knew better. However, she received a brutal revelation when she witnessed the people she considered friends and even her boyfriend begin shaking down the homeless for drug money. She attempted to distance herself and abandon her friends. In retaliation, they attempted to drug and assault her. The attempt was thwarted by retired Air Force Colonel Everette Nelson.

The past events left Theresa in shock as she reevaluated not just what she's done but who she was. And she was horrified. Now without a home and all her friends turned on her, Nelson offered Theresa temporary residence in his shop. The next four years was an emotional tempest for Theresa as she quit all the drugs she was addicted to and had to come to terms with her past, often feeling the suffering caused by the withdraw to be a deserved punishment.

It was Nelson who encouraged Theresa to join the military to start a new life. Theresa did try to take his advice but her lengthy juvenile record meant she was rejected from nearyl every branch. Nelson, fortunately, knew more than a few of the right people including a Recruiting Service Commander and, after two months of fighting, Nelson was able to get Theresa a moral waiver. Seeing this as a chance for a new life, Theresa changed her legal name to Terra Nova. At the time it was meant to be symbolic though she was later regret her choice of name.

While still suffering the emotional weight of her past, Nova made the most of her new life even completing college.

When she reached the rank of Captain, Nova had caught the attention of the IOA. She was assigned to be taught by Colonel Samantha Carter and become involved in the Stargate Program. She was assigned to SG-27 led by Colonel Harding.

Unfortunately, Harding would be killed on mission while they were attempting a raid on a Lucian Alliance kassa farm. However, the mission was a success and due to Nova's excellent record, she was promoted to Major.

She would later be assigned to the Millennium Expedition, becoming leader of Wolf Pack.

**Personality & Traits**

Those who meet Nova for the first time would likely describe her as a calm, composed, and professional individual, steady and unwavering even in the midst of battle. However, this is mostly a facade. Nova is plagued by near constant self-doubt, putting on an image of confidence because she feels that is what is necessary to be a military officer. Nova often consults with her subordinates when it comes to course of action before making the final decision. While many see this as good leadership, taking the opinion of others into consideration before making the final say, this is a result of her self doubt. She feels she needs more input before making a decision out of fear of being wrong, like when she made every wrong decision growing up. And while she has been able to make good tactical decisions when given this input, if cut off she can be impulsive and make snap judgements without thinking things through.

Nova is rather socially awkward, not taking much part in conversation. She mostly smiles and observes the conversations with a few comments rather than truly take part of it. If she does take part, she will likely miss social cues.

Nova has a love of wood work, a hobby picked up after her personality shift. She finds it very therapeutic and it allowed her to gather her thoughts. Much of the furniture in Nelson's shop and eventually her own house was hand built.

Initially, her joining the military was her hoping to do some good before dying in a fight to atone for what she's done. However, after growing close with Wolf Pack Nova has renewed will to live.

**Appearance**

Nova is Caucasian, standing at 1.65 m in height, Nova has voluptuous figure with long dark auburn hair. While she has her hair down when off-duty, her preferred hair style on duty is a pony tail

**Development**

Nova was the first character developed. I wanted to go in a different direction with the main team. O'Neill and Shepard were both male, confident, happy-go-lucky, and quippy with a never say die attitude. Nova was meant to be the opposite, an everyday-man who is witnessing the adventures. O'Neill and Shepard were both supposed to be masters of their craft (special forces and an ace pilot). Nova was meant to be the nobody with no special skills or achievements attached to her name. In a way, she is supposed to be the avatar for the series, a nobody rising to try to fill the shoes of the giants who came before her. Initial character inspiration came from Samus Aran. But I felt Samus was too much of a solo badass to be the everyday-man team leader. I shifted to the likes of Riza Hawkeye of Fullmetal Alchemist, Nova Terra of Starcraft, and FemShep of Mass Effect, and Claire Redfield of Resident Evil. Lately I've used Lara Croft from the most recent Tomb Raider trilogy for heavy inspiration. In terms of appearance, I found three characters that have come close to what I imagined. One is default Sara Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda (at least what she's supposed to look like if Bioware hadn't mucked up the character model). The other is Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil. The last is Lara Croft from the new Tomb Raider games.


	23. Dossier: Charles James Martin

Charles James Martin

**Overview**

Flight Lieutenant of the Royal Australian Air Force, Charles Martin is a sniper that serves as the executive officer of Terra Nova's Wolf Pack. Open, friendly, and outgoing, Martin serves as a moral compass for the team.

**Dossier**

Charles Martin was a privileged child born with a silver spoon. He was born into a wealthy family, his father the owner of a pharmaceutical company and his mother a surgeon. Despite working themselves ragged, they fought tooth and nail to make time for Martin and his younger sister, Ava.

As he grew up, he came to understand and appreciate the sacrifices made by his parents. Both occupations consumed huge amounts of time but they always fought to give him and Ava.

However, Martin often faced harsh judgement from others for his status, assumed to be arrogant or spoiled. Martin took a great deal of issue with this as his family had instilled some very solid morals into him. His father was known for weeding out corrupt employees in his company and Martin felt it unfair that his family was judged for their fortune. He believed a person should be judged for who they are and not what they are, least of all things that they had no choice in. It always angered him that this belief was never applied to him.

His joining of the Australian Royal Air Force came as a shock to his family. Not only was it a massive departure from what they expected but they feared what the occupation could mean (taking a life on the battlefield or being killed).

Despite this, Martin felt this was the best thing to be to help people in a different way and serve his country. His family instilled in him a desire to help those less fortunate than him and this is how he chose to do it.

While often referred to as a sniper, Martin is technically a marksman. While he has received training to serve both roles, he is more often attached to fire teams to serve as their marksman and increase the range of the team's effectiveness.

When Australia was informed about the stargate, the government chose Martin to be part of the military contingent representing their country. Martin would do a tour of Pegasus before signing on to the Millennium Expedition and joining Wolf Pack.

**Personality & Traits**

Martin serves as the heart of Wolf Pack, choosing to fight tooth and nail to make the moral decision, often times ignoring the logical decision. This is mostly a result of how he was judged by others and the desire to prove he is not how society often view the rich elites. This often has him clash with the more logic-driven Chen. Martin's morals can be argued to be childish or that the world he fights for is from a child's fantasy but he chooses to fight for it nonetheless.

Martin is a very easy-going individual. Even in life threatening situations, he'll crack jokes. He is known for his pop-culture references, especially to movies and video games. Ironically, Martin despises playing the sniper class when playing video games. Martin thinks Australian stereotypes are hilarious and will occasionally adopt an exaggerated broad Australian accent or even say 'crikey' for no other reason than to have fun with the Australian stereotype (especially since he often works with those who have never spoken to an Australian before). Martin's natural accent is a cultivated Australian accent .

Martin holds more contempt than he would like to admit when it comes to societal norms. His family has always been very kind and generous yet are often judged as entitled and corrupt. In fact there are a lot of things that Martin forces to hide away. Martin has a clear idea of what a hero is and wants to be one, refusing to give into his desires. Martin also uses his humor to help hide the pain of the less heroic actions. An example is killing. He acknowledges that sometimes a bad person has to die in order to protect innocent people. However, it does not sit right with him.

His morals often clash with other aspects of his personality. Martin is proud of his marksman skills. However, he is most often forced to use this skill by killing someone. Martin is also a hunter and has a love of hunting. But he also takes issue with the killing of animals. He tries to rectify this by hunting in moderation and by selling everything (skin, meat, bone, everything) to someone who can make use of it. Martin does not believe in taking hunting trophies as he feels that is the celebration of the act of killing. As a hunter, there is an unspoken creed that the kill must be as quick and painless as possible and he detests those who relish in the suffering of their prey.

**Appearance**

Martin is a very tall individual standing at 1.9 m tall with a long face, square jaw, and designer stubble. His short dark hair is smooth on his head.

**Development**

Martin was developed from the ground up to be the moral voice of the team, the idealist. He is also meant to bring a lighter air to more serious situations and darker conditions, similar to how O'Neill or Shepard would frequently quip on missions. I also noticed how any characters often suffer some dark and tragic history. Martin was supposed to break away from that, having very little darkness in his history. In terms of appearance, the initial concept came from Team Fortress 2's sniper. In fact, for the longest time I kept referring to him as Mundy. In terms of actors, I'd go with either Tom Ellis or Chris Hemmsworth.


	24. Weapons: Eloran Laser Lance

Laser Lance

**Overview**

While called a Laser Lance and sometimes referred to as a Thermal Lance, a more accurate description would be Graser Lance. These are Eloran energy weapons fire beams of energy that impart tremendous amount of heat that can melt steel.

**Design**

Eloran Laser Lances uses magnetic particle accelerator to fire streams of photons. The wavelength of the photons is comparable to ultra-high energy gamma ray bursts. This beam cannot be seen by the naked eye but some photons escape the magnetic tunnel with the wavelength of visible light, which is why it looks like a beam of blue or purple light.

The lance requires specialized heat sinks to avoid melting the barrel and acceleration chamber. Even then, the beam can only be sustained for a quarter of a second and the weapon is incapable of automatic or even semiautomatic fire. Higher rates of fire require multiple acceleration chambers and weaker beams.

There is a harsh whistle when the weapon is fired. This is caused by the air surrounding the beam heating up and rapidly expanding.

**Specs **

The laser lance is 75 cm in length with a barrel length of 30 cm in length. The overall weapon is relatively cylindrical shape, a rectangular stock, and pistol grip. It uses a ghost ring sight for aiming.

The lance is an effective carbine designed for mid-range combat. The nature of the photon beam means nearly zero travel time and near perfect accuracy. The lance does not make a good sniper rifle as the beam is not only a clear indicator of the shot but where the shot is coming from.

The standard laser lance has a cyclical rate of fire of 120 rpm and are so powerful that a direct hit is reported to liquefy flesh with entire bodies supposedly exploding. The usage of photons also means that shields cannot block the shot unless they are specially calibrated.

Mac-lances are smaller lances (2/3 the size) filling the roles of submachine guns. They boast a cyclical rate of fire of 600 rpm, sustained by multiple acceleration chambers. These chambers are part of a wheel slightly in front of the weapon's grip. This wheel's appearance is comparable to the cylinder in a revolver and can be observed spinning when the weapon is firing.


	25. Weapons: Fierri Trazer

Trazer

**Overview**

While Pegasus has wraith stunner and the Milky Way has the zat, the Millennium Expedition in NGC 300 has begun using trazers as their weapon of choice when they wish to capture an enemy. Designed by the ingenious fierri, the trazer utilizes electricity to neutralize targets. They come in a variety of designs including pistols and submachine guns. Their design also allows the user to simply incapacitate a target or render it unconscious.

**Design**

Like the rest of their weapons, the trazer uses a pair of rails to launch electrical contacts down a helical barrel, creating a magnetic field that would launch the projectile. Though the current going through these rails are weaker than those found in their standard weapons it is still incredibly powerful. Most fierri projectiles are the size of fingernails. Trazer capsules are the size of 9mm rounds. Each capsule contains a series of piezoelectric liquid crystals as well as other chemicals. When the container hits a target, it shatters, the impact causing the piezoelectric liquid to release a massive jolt of electricity. The other chemicals in the capsule serve to conduct this electricity as it splashes on the target. There are variants that, instead of piezoelectric liquid crystals, have a series of chemicals that, when combined, will produce a massive electric jolt with the same affect.

The electricity produced has been measured to be several hundred thousand volts and the current can kill a person. However, the current is brief so that damage done is negligible and will even arc over the surface of the target rather than through it. But there is damage done. 1-3 shots produce intense pain. The damage to the body is minimal and can heal. 4-6 shots will render a target unconscious. Damage done is now more significant. It still can be healed but it will leave more burns and scars. 6 or more shots is dangerous and is likely to result in permanent damage or even death. Because of this, all trazers only have single shot or burst fire. There are no automatic trazers as it would defeat the purpose.

**Specs**

Trazers simply refer to weapons that fire these chemical-filled capsules. They can be fired from pistols or submachine guns. The pistols are at a length of 22 cm, barrel length of 12.5 cm, and height of 14 cm with an optimal firing range of 50 m. The magazine holds 17 trazer capsules. The SMG variant is very blocky, probably because it can fold up into the size of a laptop. It has a folded length of 25 cm and an unfolded length of 50 cm with a barrel length of 17 cm. The SMG trazer can be semi automatic or has a burst mode.

The trazer is used in situations to apply less than lethal force. It primarily relies on pain compliance but additional shots can be used to render the target unconscious. The electric discharge will also damage equipment.


	26. Weapons: Fierri Helix Guns

Helix Guns

**Overview**

The primary weapons of the fierri, helix guns are projectile weapons that can perform on par and even out perform most energy weapons. Elegantly crafted, durable against the harshest elements, and well balanced for easy handling, helix guns are a monument to not only the might of the fierri armed forces but their engineering from being such a young race.

**Design**

Helix guns are helical rail guns, using a pair of rails to help launch projectiles. However, the rails do not launch the projectile in question but rather are used to carry a pair of electrical contacts down the length of the helical barrel. These contacts energize the helical projectile which will also carry its own electrical contacts which, in turn, will energize the barrel which creates the magnetic field that launches the projectile. Projectiles are launched at such high speeds that despite possessing low calibers, helix guns possess enormous stopping power.

The rounds fired are small and frangible, shattering upon impact to avoid over penetration. Otherwise, a pistol can hit with the energy of a 20 mm cannon.

Caliber is how bullets on Earth are categorized, measured by the bore of the gun they are fired from. Helix gun projectiles are categorized by grain. Helix guns fire projectiles that shatter and the grain refers to the size of the fragments. One grain (1G) projectiles refer to solid projectiles. Hundred grain (100G) projectiles are ones that shatter into one hundred fragments. The word 'supergrain' (SG) refers to bullets that shatter into over a hundred fragments with each supergrain referring to a hundred fragments. Five supergrain (5SG) is a projectile that shatters into five hundred fragments. Most small arms fire hundred supergrain (100SG) rounds.

Kinetic shock absorbers are crucial to the weapon's design. The speed the projectile leaves the barrel would stagger the user otherwise and that is not even factoring weapons such as the shrieker rifle with their absurdly high rates of fire.

**Specs**

Helix guns fire helical projectiles with the average projectile being roughly the size of a 3mm bullet (just the bullet. Not the entire round). Rates of fire depend on the weapon being fired. Gron 'shrieker' rifles have rates of fire of a hundred thousand rounds per minute. Tyrfing submachine 'maelstrom' rifles have a cyclic rate of fire of 925 RPM. Ichaival shotguns (thunder rifles) can be pump action or semi automatic.

Weapons use helical magazines loaded into the stock or grip. The fierri have simplified the helical magazine, now only possessing the cylindrical box, an auger-shaped drive path, a drive plate, and a torsion rod. The torsion rod at the center rotates the auger and forces the drive plate nestled at the bottom to begin sliding upward, forcing the rounds to travel down the length of the magazine and forcing the rounds to the top. These magazines are cheap, easy to reuse, easy to refill, disposable, and carries enough rounds for even the shrieker rifle. This is further helped by the small size and light weight of the rounds.

Frangible rounds shatter upon impact, sending thousands of shards into the target. Those unfamiliar with the operations of helix guns often mistakenly believe explosive rounds are being fired.

Heavier weapons such as vehicle weapons, anti-vehicle weapons, and anti-aircraft weapons do not carry heavier or more advanced helix guns but simply fire solid 1G and semi-solid 10G to 50G rounds. Semi-solid rounds do not shatter on impact but maintain integrity long enough to penetrate the target before shattering inside the target and maximizing damage against more heavily armored targets.

Fierri engineering has produced very durable weapons capable of surviving a range of harsh conditions that would render most weapons inoperable. And jamming is a rarity.

**Conclusion**

If there is anyone who believes a projectile weapon is nothing compared to an energy weapon, they need only be shown fierri helix weapons. With even the pistol having the stopping power to destroy an armored vehicle, fierri helix weapons show that ingenuity dominates all.


	27. Atlas: Ithryll - The Free Jaffa Capital

Ithryll

**Overview**

After the destruction of the Jaffa capital on Dakara, the Free Jaffa Nation relocated their capital to the planet of Ithryll. It has since become one of the largest and most thriving locations in the Free Jaffa Nation. The capital city is located in the great city of Abor Lada. The Free Jaffa Parlimentary Council regularly meet to discuss relevant topics and local leaders often gather here as well. Known for the silver aurora that appears in the sky during sunet, Ithryll truly earned the name 'The Silver Capital'.

**History**

Ithryll was known by the Goa'uld during the reign of the System Lords. And while the planet could provide an abundance of resources including food, water, and building material such as timber and various metals that would certainly help the humans and jaffa, the planet had no Naquadah to further their military might and no population to enslave and so was deemed useless. It would be Hathor that would claim the planet under the nose of the System Lords. While slowly building her armies in secret, she sent a vast majority of her jaffa and human slaves to Ithryll. It would not provide naquadah but it would let her armies develop in secret so that she could rise to power when the time came. Over time, small towns would begin to dot the landscape of the planet. Word of her subsequent death sewed the seeds of doubt in many of the jaffa there. However, they continued developing in case their goddess ever returned. The death of multiple System Lords had fueled the fires of doubt and the death of Cronus was the spark that ignited a revolution on the planet. Free jaffa took control of the city and declared their allegiance to the Jaffa Rebellion. They would reach out, finally revealing Ithryll and permitting the Rebellion to use it as a sanctuary.

After the Imhotep disguised as Katano tried to lead the Jaffa Rebellion to their doom on Cal Mah, the rebellion scattered to different planets one of them being Ithryll. In terms of bases, Ithryll held an advantage as it was a lush planet with plentiful resources with already developed towns. The jaffa who fled there had a much easier time establishing their base of operations than on other planets and this base in particular saw the fastest growth. And during the trying times of the rebellion, the silver aurora that appeared in the sky every sunset made it very pleasing to kelnoreem under. When the Jaffa Rebellion withdrew from the Alpha Site, most of them relocated to Ithryll, further increasing the size of the base. The planet became an unofficial meeting place for the rebellion.

Ithryll's low standing in the eyes of the Goa'uld saved it from catastrophe. When The Trust began using symbiote poison to attack Goa'uld planets, Ithryll was overlooked. After The Trust was stopped, the Jaffa Rebellion moved the meeting location on Ithryll much further from the gate, to the stronghold of Abor Lada. The area around the gate was instead dedicated to commerce and supplying the Rebellion with vital resources outside of naquadah.

Before the fall of the System Lords, it was speculated that the hypothetical Free Jaffa Nation would make Ithryll its capital because of how big it had gotten and how important it had become. However, when the Rebellion took Dakara from Ba'al, all eyes shifted to this location that was seen as holy in the eyes of the Jaffa. Sure enough, Dakara became the capital of the newly formed Jaffa Nation but Ithryll was not forgotten. It remained thriving as its population expanded and its fortresses turned into towns and towns turned into cities.

Learning of the Dakaran Superweapon, Adria took an Ori mothership and laid siege to Dakara, killing most of the Nation's leaders. The survivors fled to Ithryll. Soon Ithryll became the new capital of the Free Jaffa Nation, especially with the threat of the Ori and Dakara in ruins. When the Ori's human fanatics were exposed to the Ark of Truth and withdrew, the Jaffa immediately reclaimed Dakara. However, they chose not to move their capital back to the planet. Dakara is and forever will be a holy land with great importance to both the Jaffa's culture and history, however Ithryll is now the new capital of the Free Jaffa Nation.

**Geography**

As a planet, Ithryll has a range of different climates across the surface. The gate and the jaffa who used it to settle the planet are both located in an area with a temperate climate. The planet is very rich in natural resources with the exception of naquadah. The town around the stargate is called Lios and is a hub of commerce where goods can be exchanged. Abor Lada was once a fortress a fair distance from the gate but has since turned into a city. There are also other smaller towns nearby.

Every sunset, the particles in the atmosphere are hit at the perfect angle by the sun's rays that it excites them. The resulting ionization creates a silver aurora in the sky every sunset. This has garnered Ithryll the title of 'The Silver City' or 'The Silver Capital'.

**Culture**

Unsurprisingly, the jaffa culture is very strong on Ithryll. Most if not all its citizens possess some type of weapon, usually a staff but also spear weapons, hand blasters, or zats. Many carry these weapons openly on the street. Others carry melee weapons such as swords, knives, or krantu. There has been a great deal of change since the fall of the Goa'uld. Jaffa armor has seen upgrades and improvements. Many wear solid curiass and shoulder capes. Some jaffa have begun adopting uniforms instead of just wearing their robes.

Another aspect resulted from the change is the technology. The Goau'ld kept the jaffa primitive. After their downfall, the jaffa raided all of the Goa'uld's advanced technology. Much of the society is a hybridization of the primitive and the advanced. It is common to see horse-drawn hover carriages or holographic screens in front of primitive shops and stands. In the streets, there are what appear to be lampposts but are actually a public communication system. The orb is not a light bulb but a large visual communication device that will broadcast audio and visual information to the public.


End file.
